Commanding the Prince
by bbgirl15
Summary: She remembered the feeling of the man's presence. She greatly feared for her child's safety as the man held her close. What are you doing here? he said. The man didn't look up at them as he ran his thumb over the child's lip. He whispered, Her.
1. The Promise

Hey. All of my other stories are, sadly, boring me greatly. Except Speed Demon. That one I will continue and same with Forgive Me...but updates for that one will be coming less and less...I'm sorry. I decided to have a Vampire fanfiction, but I have no idea what to call it. If you have any ideas feel free to tell me. Hope you enjoy and review.

bbgirl15

Summary: She remembered the feeling of the man's presence. The hatred it held. She greatly feared for her child's safety as the man held her close. All her hope drained that very instant."What are you doing here?" he said, this time in a hoarse whisper, "What do you want?" The man didn't look up at them as he ran his thumb over the child's lips. He whispered, "Her."[InuKag

Notes:

"talking out loud"

_thinking in head_

Title: Comanding the Prince

Chapter: The Promise

* * *

"Isn't she beautiful?" A woman with raven hair and dark brown eyes whispered as she and her husband stared lovingly at their newborn child. A single tear streaked down to her chin.

"Of course she is, Anamaya," he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist, "She has your eyes."

Anamaya looked up at the man she loved and threw herself in his arms, crying uncontrollably. She couldn't handle it anymore, the thought of what she and her husband had brought upon their daughter. He instantly wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Everything will be okay," he whispered into her hair. "We won't let them take her away from us."

"But it's either her or the whole kingdom! Iuri, I can't let anything happen to our people!" She couldn't stop crying, the crown on her head slipping slightly. He held her closer, tears threatening to fall.

"I know...shh...I know," he tried to comfort, "Just remember he promised, he said he wasn't going to hurt her."

She remembered all right. She remembered that night perfectly. The night the bastard promised to take her only daughter.

--Flashback--

_The man sat there on the table in the baby's room staring lovingly, yet menacingly, at the sleeping child he held in his arms. He softly stroked her cheek, rocking silently back and forth, calming the child's nightmares. He just smiled, showing off his glowing fang._

_The man didn't even look like he was in his twenties yet, but both knew better than to trust their eyes. His waist length silver hair was tied back in a low ponytail, two sections of hair falling over his shoulders. His bangs covered his golden eyes as he continued to stroke the newborn softly._

_"What are you doing here!?" she remembered her husband yelling, "How did you get past the guards?"_

_The man looked up at them, his gaze ever so slowly leaving the sleeping child. His golden eyes shining from the moonlight that leaked through the window. "Shh...Now. You don't want to wake the baby," he said softly, his voice deep and low. He turned his attention back to the child._

_She remembered the feeling of the man's presence. The hatred it held. She greatly feared for her child's safety as the man held her close. They knew not to mess with his kind. But what his kind wanted, his kind got. All her hope drained that very instant._

_"What are you doing here?" he said, this time in a hoarse whisper, "What do you want?" they didn't need a crying baby on their hands as well._

_The man didn't look up at them as he ran his thumb over the child's lips. He whispered, "Her."_

--End Flashback--

They both were completely shocked to say the least, but they weren't about to give up the baby. And they told him that, which he completely ignored. He said he would take the child on her 18th birthday and if they refused then all the people in their kingdom would die.

Her sobbing eventually stopped and she pulled away from her love's embrace. She moved, as if a zombie, to her daughter's wooden crib. She reached down slowly to pick her up. Amanaya held her only daughter so close, tears spilling down her cheeks, whispering, "I'm so sorry. Kagome, I'm so sorry."

---

_Hope is a waking dream._

---

"Kagome? Could you be a dear and grab the bread basket?" A woman with short brown hair and a green kimono asked.

"Of course Auntie Momiji." The raven haired girl said kindly as she walked to the table and grabbed a basket with a cloth over it. It gave off a sweet garlic scent. Kagome walked back over to her aunt who was sitting on a plaid table cloth in the grass, changing her troublsome son's diaper. She placed the basket on the ground as sat down, spreading her summer dress around her. "A handful, isn't he?" Kagome laughed.

The woman looked up with her sparkling blue eyes and smiled. "Aren't all men?" she laughed and Kagome smiled. "Since we're on that subject, isn't it high time you found one of your own?" she raised a questioning eyebrow at the blushing Kagome.

"I - well - I - I have plenty of men that come after me," Kagome stuttered as she looked away, suddenly finding something interesting with the trees.

"That's not what I mean, Kagome," she said as she deflected a kicked from her son, who was trying very hard to run around naked, "You're nearly 18!"

Kagome sighed and looked back at her Aunt. "I do have plenty of sutors. It's just I never have the time to ask if mother approves or not."

"What do you mean dear?" Her Aunt grabbed Inaru from crawling away and gave him a ball to play with.

"Well you see, they always either get scared away by something or they back down and say they don't want to marry a princess."

"Well now, how can that be?" She smoothed the wrinkles from her gown. "You clearly aren't ugly enough to scare away any man," she ignored the glare she recieved from her niece, "and who doesn't want to marry a princess with lots of money and power over the land?"

Kagome layed back onto the grass letting the cool spring breeze relax her. "I hate it when you say it like that Auntie." Her cousin, Inaru, crawled over to her and placed his head on her belly, giggling as it rose and fell. She placed a hand on his head gently, which he immediatly took interest to. "I want a guy to love me for who I am, not that I'm a princess, heir to all this land and power. If I had a choice I would give it all up in a heartbeat. Just be a normal girl."

"Are you so sure about that dear? Giving up your family?"

Kagome continued to stare at the sky, her fingers finding their way to Inaru's mouth. All her thoughts jumbled into one as she asked, "Auntie, are you mad at mother for marrying father and becoming Queen?"

"No," the woman didn't miss a beat. Kagome stared at her. "At first I was. I was so angry, Kagome," she sighed. "When I figured out she found someone to love, we were all filled with joy, but deep inside I felt a part of me was getting stolen away and all that was left was a black hole. My sister was getting stolen away from me. When I figured out it was Iuri she was marrying, I nearly fainted! She had known I crushed for him since I was a little girl! And yet she went off and married him," the woman said calmly as she placed the wondering boy back on his bottom. "But Kagome," she stared into Kagome's deep brown orbs. "When I met your father and how he and my Anamaya looked at each other, such love, I knew they were meant to be together and that I should feel no hatred toward her. She even appologized and I accepted though I still felt some resentment toward their love," the woman with short brown hair smiled. "Then I found Kinaich. I fell so deeply in love! That was about the time your mother came to me about you and her pregnancy. I could no longer hate her or feel resentment because it warmed me to know she came to me first about you. After that we spent more time together and eventually, a little after you were born, we came to live at the castle and had little Inaru here," she motioned to the boy playing with a leaf.

Kagome turned back toward the noon sky. "You're a wise woman Auntie. Very wise."

"Yes, dear," the woman chuckled. "Now lets get you ready, your birthday is tomorrow, is it not?"

"I guess," Kagome moaned as she sat up. "Just don't bring this sutor business to mother, alright?"

"Alright honey," she grabbed Inaru as Kagome gathered up their picnic belongings and headed toward the castle.

* * *

End Chapter 1

I was going to add more to this but I decide not to. I haven't much time but this story will really get interesting I hope. Anyway I hope you enjoy and review for me. It really lightens my spirit.

bbgirl15


	2. A Night to Remember pt 1

Hey! Chapter 2 of my Vampire fanfiction. I know I named it Comanding the Prince, but I'm not exactly sure I like it too well. If you have any ideas please tell me. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

bbgirl15

Summary: She remembered the feeling of the man's presence. The hatred it held. She greatly feared for her child's safety as the man held her close. All her hope drained that very instant."What are you doing here?" he said, this time in a hoarse whisper, "What do you want?" The man didn't look up at them as he ran his thumb over the child's lips. He whispered, "Her."[InuKag

Notes:

"talking out loud"

_thinking in head_

Title: Comanding the Prince

Chapter: A Night to Remember part 1

* * *

--Kagome's POV--

"I like this lavender one on you," the tailor, a woman, said as she raised a purple dress. She looked nearly 80 years old, but was incredibly nice and one of my best friends. She's been with me since I was still in diapers. Her husband had died over 5 years ago and all the kingdom, even I, was there to mourn with her. Everybody was very fond of this old woman.

"But I like this green one," I motioned to a dark forest green gown. It wasn't as flashy as the lavender and that's why I liked it.

"But this lavender really brings out your eyes." Oh, did I forget to mention she's a bit stubborn. Maybe that's where I got it from?

"But green's my favorite color," I pointed out. She stared at me, she was not going to lose, and niether was I. We tend to play this game alot.

"But lavender would catch the eyes of all the young gentlemen." I paused a second then put my hand to my chin as if in thought.

"Hmm...," The woman looked at me, "I guess you do have a point there." Her eyes flared with triumph. "That's why I want the green one." Her eyes dulled and a small frown adorned her features.

"As you wish, my Princess," the old woman bowed and reached for the green gown, a scowl clearly on her features. That's what I liked about her. She wasn't afraid to show her emotions around me. I can easily tell when she's mad or annoyed by me and, honestly, it makes me laugh!

"Thank you, Master Kaede." The woman looked up at me, startled, as I pulled on the green gown.

She bowed her head again, "My lady, I am no master just an old woman tailor." I looked down at her from where I stood, trying not to burst laughing. Kami, how I loved this woman. She was a wave to the real world, but somehow knew how to keep her composure about the whole royalty business.

My face proud I answered, "Master Kaede, your work is as great as any male tailor in this nation," my eyes softened as did my features. "You have earned the right to be called Master."

She looked up at me then, gratitude filling her eyes. She flung herself at my feet, sobbing, "Thank you Princess. Your words mean a great deal to me. I do not know how to thank you."

I smiled. "First, I will honorably have your title changed. If anybody has any questions," I said proudly, "they can take it up with me." I crouched down to her and lifted up the old woman's chin. "Second, do not bow to me as such," I motioned to her position. "You are my dear friend, my very kind, dear friend I do not wish to have you think you must bow to me every waking moment."

Even though her face was wrinkled and withered with old age, at that very moment, her beautiful green eyes held so much vitality and youth. "You truly are a wonderful Princess and one day you will make an honorable Queen. I am proud to serve you."

I smiled at her then and helped her to her feet. I went back to the spot in the middle and twirled, making the dress rise slightly and fall again. "So what do you think about this one?"

The scowl she sent me made me burst out laughing!

"I still like the lavender one."

As quick as that, we were back to our old selves.

---

_Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will shatter my soul._

---

I continued my long walk around the castle grounds, staring up at the waning moon, not exactly knowing where I was going. Possibly the rose gardens? I didn't know, just let my feet take me some place as my mind wandered off.

I had just finished a very uninteresting conversation with my mother that brought very interesting conclusions to my head. I merely wanted to ask of the decorations for my party tomorrow for I felt _that_ many was clearly not needed. It's only my 18th birthday for Kamisake. What was so special? I tried to tell her how I felt about the whole ordeal, but she just flicked my away and said she had other business to attend to. I've had this feeling for a while. It's like my parents have been trying to avoid me for some reason and every time I do get one of them alone, they won't even look me in the eyes!

So this is where I am, walking in the middle of the night to the rose gardens, I think. At least that's where I feel I'm heading. Who knows? The mind is known to play horrible tricks. But I continued on, letting my feet lead me to wherever they wished to go. Who am I to stop them?

I knew I was not suppose to be out this late. The dangers even on the castle grounds where unbelievable. Rape, theft, murder. Who would think things like that would happen with so many guards around? Kinda makes you wonder. I didn't care at the moment, I had too many things on my mind to care. Like this whole birthday business and my parents avoiding me. Oh and don't forget the sutor thing with Auntie Momiji.

Suddenly I sat down, knocking me out of my thoughts. So I was right; I was going to the rose gardens. I looked around and made out the pinks, whites, and reds of the roses in the moonlight. I didn't dare pick one for the most beautiful rose always hides it's thorns. Mother had taught me that. Along with the powers of a Miko. She once told me that Kaede had been a very powerful Miko and so was her sister, Kikyo, who had died over 50 years ago and was said the be the keeper of the Jewel of Four Souls, the Shikon no Tama. I hadn't dared asked the old tailor; I didn't want to bring unwanted pain to the close friend so I let it go. How I wished to meet this powerful Miko of the past, Kikyo.

I turned my eyes back toward the sky. The stars twinkling back as I felt my eyes glaze over. I clutched at the pink jewel around my neck, it was an early present from Kaede. I didn't care as my tears fell nor did I care that they stained my deep blue dress. Why does it feel I'm going to lose everything I have?

* * *

--Different POV--

I crouched slowly, not making a sound. It was right there, not even 2 meters away. All I had to do was pounce out of the darkness and land on it's back. I chuckled to myself. The sucker didn't expect a thing. I flexed my claws and bared my fangs. Everybody thought they were pointless, my claws, and that I should just cut them all off. What they don't understand is, I can't. I readied myself. This man infront of me is going to die.

I watched in gross sickness as he clutched the woman to him, rubbing at her breasts and sucking her neck. I growled. How could a man defile a woman such? I sniffed silently and realized this woman was a skank. I smelt 15 different men on her and the essence of a small child. Whore. Maybe I will kill her too. No. I do not want to spoil my supper with a whore's blood.

I relaxed my body, getting ready to attack the young man, but stopped. I pricked my ears. In the distance I heard three other male voices. Damn. If I continue it's going to be a bloody massacre. No supper yet. I sighed softly and jumped into a tree, shaking the leaves. I heard the woman gasp and ask the man what it was. I couldn't hear his answer as I sniffed the sky, looking for my next possible prey.

Horse. -sniff- Eagle. -sniff- Rat. I cringed my nose. The scent of a rat was not a pleasant one. It was midnight and there weren't many humans out. -sniff- ...I stopped and fell to a tree limb. Was that...salt? I cocked my head and sniffed again. Yes, it was salt water. Tears? I jumped back into the air and followed the trail.

It led to a castle. The Higurashi castle. I was nearly knocked out of the sky as a memory hit me full force.

_"What are you doing here?" he said, this time in a hoarse whisper, "What do you want?" they didn't need a crying baby on their hands as well._

_I didn't look up at them as I ran my thumb over the child's lips. I whispered, "Her."_

I remembered. That was about 18 years ago. 18? I smirked. It's time for me to take my princess.

* * *

End Chapter 2

Hope you like it and review! I like reviews. Yep .

bbgirl15


	3. A Night to Remember pt 2

**REVIEWERS!!! YAY! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**Inuhanyouchick **- Thanks for being the first reviewer! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! D Thanks alot and I'm glad you like it so much!

**TruGemini** - Glad you liked my start and I'm happy you read.

**Inuyasha'sChic **- Thanks for reviewing! Guess you're just gonna have to read to find out!

**brokenchaos **- Lol. You know how Yash can be; always forgetting things.

**The ISIMS **- Um...Thanks? Glad you liked it enough to yell at me -sniff-...jk.

**Kidnapped by a Demon** - Thanks for reading. I have absolutly nothing against Fluffy! I think he's one of the best characters in Inuyasha, but I will NEVER have a SessKag fanfiction. It's...just...so _wrong..._

**inu16kags **- Thanks for reading.

Summary: She remembered the feeling of the man's presence. The hatred it held. She greatly feared for her child's safety as the man held her close. All her hope drained that very instant."What are you doing here?" he said, this time in a hoarse whisper, "What do you want?" The man didn't look up at them as he ran his thumb over the child's lips. He whispered, "Her."[InuKag

Notes:

"talking out loud"

_thinking in head_

Title: Comanding the Prince

Chapter: A Night to Remember pt 2

* * *

-Different POV-

I followed the scent to a rose garden, slightly surprised that no guards were about. Strange for a castle. I crouched behind bushes and hid in the shadows, making my way deeper into the roses. I had remembered that night I promised to take their child. The feared look on their faces made me laugh. Why are humans so gullible? At first it was all a trick, a joke played on the humans, but as I watched her grow and become a woman, I decided I wanted her to myself. Besides, Sango is always complaining of not having other females around.

I soon came to a small clearing with a woman sitting on a bench. Her raven hair and deep dress almost blended into the darkness. If it wasn't for her creamy skin or the glistening of her tears she would have seemed invisible. She was incredibly breathtaking. My mate. My eyes narrowed. Why was she crying? I forced myself not to growl. My mate should never have to shed tears! I steadied myself and looked upon her one more time. This time I noticed she clutched a pink jewel around her neck.

I took a deep breath and made sure my clothes were orderly before stepping out of the shadows and into the moonlight. Her gaze shot to me and she gasped in shock. I smelt the fear and embarrassment radiate off her as she tried frantically to wipe her tears.

"O-oh. I-I didn't see you," she stuttered. I raised my brow at her, but didn't say anything. That stuttering was quite annoying. We would have to fix that. I watched as she regained her posture, stood up, and looked at me with authority in her eyes, though I still smelt the fear. "Is there something you need Sir...-?" She asked. Much better. I smirked, no stuttering. I liked the authority in her. It was a nice touch.

I nodded my head, "Inuyasha." She did something that shocked me greatly. She smiled. It was so kind and sweet. Her eyes jerked from the top of my head back to my eyes.

"Well, Sir Inuya-"

"Just, Inuyasha," I corrected. Her eyes held annoyance and it almost made me laugh.

"Alright, Inuyasha. Is there something you need?" She tried to hold the sarcasm out of her voice.

"Can't a man walk through the rose garden in the middle of the night?" I walked a step closer and watched as she retreated a step.

"A man has the free will to do anything he pleases, but a woman and a man, alone, in the privacy of the rose gardens is not acceptable nor is it modest," she said calmly and my opinion of her skyrocketed. So the bitch has a mouth on her, this will be interesting.

"Ah, but surely the King and Queen would understand if the man and the woman were merely talking? Unless, of course, you had thought of...other possibilities."

She looked at me, shocked that I should even suggest such events.

"Even though such events will _not _take place, the consequences of some lonely creature spotting us in this predicament are most unevitable."

"I understand your reasoning, My Lady, but surely even if those suggestions had even passed through my mind wouldn't your highnesses' royal guards have me shackled and tossed into jail in a matter of seconds?" I took a few steps closer and she retreated back untill she hit the bench.

"Most undoubtably," she huffed with pride and folded her hands. Very lady-like. I took another few steps closer, just to make her uncomfortable, it worked. Our toes were just about touching. She was trying very hard to look me in the eyes.

"Since your guards are undoubtably loyal and I'm sure they are just lurking in the shadows, just waiting to save any damsel in distress. Am I right?" I smirked at her, which, on my part, was a mistake. Her eyes flared with fury and her once lady-like stance disappeared. It was rather cute.

Her hands in tight fists, she asks, "Are you questioning the loyalty of the royal guards?" The question spit out of her mouth. I took this opportunity to really make her mad. Hey, a guy can have some fun now and then, right?

"Of course not, My Lady!" I feigned shock. "I am questioning the sanity of your King and Queen." I watched as she bristled, somehow it reminded me of a cat. She looked like she was about to lunge at me. I chuckled.

"Bastard! Do not talk of their highnesses' as such! That is treason!" She, unknowingly to her, had pushed herself against me, attempting to be threatening. This woman was interesting. I pushed back against her.

"Ah, but it is only treason if you are loyal to the King and Queen of your country." Her eyes narrowed at me.

"You contradict yourself. If you were loyal you would not be speaking treason."

I lowered my voice and brought my face close to hers. "Have you met one person who is not jealous of the royal family. Who does not resent the power they hold over the people?" I smirked as I heard her breath catch in her throat. She looked down at my chest for a moment than back up at me.

"Yes. Yes I have."

I bent lower, our lips not even a hair away. "Are you so sure?" Then I crashed my lips against hers. She gasped, but I wouldn't want to taint her purity just yet so I held my tongue at bay. To my surprise, she didn't push away. I thought for sure at first contact she would have pushed me and then slapped me. This was a very interesting surprise. I smirked. I pulled away slowly making sure I lingered on her lips then winked. "Untill tomorrow, my Princess." Then I jumped into the air.

* * *

--Normal POV--

Kagome stood there for sometime. She hadn't look up from that spot until the sun had peeked over the edge of the horizon. He had kissed her...and she didn't do anything about it. Kagome felt so ashamed of herself. How could she have let him defile her like that? She was a princess for Kamisake!

She placed a finger to her lips. They still burned from his touch. His lips. Kagome lowered her hand and bowed her head. She will _not _be defiled again. No lowly half-breed was going to steal her purity, Kagome promised herself. She raised her head to the sky and sighed. _Kami, he was good looking. _

-o-o-o-o-

"Kagome, dear, what's the matter?" Auntie Momiji asked after seeing how Kagome just sulked around the breakfast table. Something had happened to her the night before. Kagome's hair was in disarray, she had bags under her eyes, and her skin was pale. She looked up at her Aunt with dull eyes. She looked as if she was deep in thought.

"It's nothing Auntie. Couldn't sleep is all," she brought her attention back to her breakfast, which she scooted around her plate.

"Oh. Okay, dear." The doors at the other side of the dining hall opened and a woman with raven hair that went past her bottom entered. She walked with grace over to the table, her glistening, deep, purple gown flowing around her. "Hello sister Anamaya. How was your morning, dear?"

The woman's face showed no emotion as she sat at her right place at the long table, which was two above Kagome. "Fine, thank you," she nodded toward her older sister. "And you, daughter?" She looked curiously toward Kagome.

"I'm fine as well, mother."

"Good." The Queen looked bored once again.

"Mother? Where is father? I've been meaning to speak with him...and you."

Something flashed behind Anamaya's eyes. It wasn't annoyance or anger. Not curiousity like a normal parent would have. It was fear. Fear for what though?

"I believe he's out in the field now. Working with the captains." She looked at her daughter again. Kagome held an expression of hurt. "He will not be free untill your birthday party."

"Oh, right okay."

The long forgotten aunt looked between the two women she cared dearly for. Something was not right. Kagome excused herself from the table and left without another word.

"Is something the matter, Momiji?" The older woman looked at her sister and frowned slightly.

"No, sister. Nothing is the matter." A baby's cry echoed throughout the dining hall. Anamaya scowled as her younger sister got up from the table.

"Why don't you hire a servant to do that?" she asked annoyed.

"Because I am his mother. He needs me, just like any child would need their mother," and she continued on her way leaving the Queen to dine alone.

* * *

End Chapter 3.

Hope you review and enjoyed.

bbgirl15


	4. Calming My Fears

**REVIEWERS!!! YAY! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**BiishikiBokkaku -** Yay:D Glad you liked. lol.

**yoli05 - **Yep. Yep. Will do.

**beautifulyreal - **That should all be explained in the next few chapters.

**Shichinintai's girl - **Yay! Thanks I really love that! That up-beat attitude it really lightens my spirit and makes me wanna write now. Lol thanks alot.

**Inuyasha'sChic - **Yeah. I've seemed to notice that. I'm not sure if I wanted to go the old fashion way where Kagome falls in love because he's not as bad as he seems, but with the whole mate thing with Inuyasha...I'm not entirely sure yet. Lol XD don't give up on me.

**Kidnapped by a Demon - **Uh huh. You read and I'll update! Then everything will work out perfectly!

**The ISIMS - **Lol...I know...-sniff- I'm so proud of him.

bbgirl15

Disclaimer: Don't know if I forgot this or not...lol...but I don't own Inuyasha...All credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi ... -sigh-

Summary: She remembered the feeling of the man's presence. The hatred it held. She greatly feared for her child's safety as the man held her close. All her hope drained that very instant."What are you doing here?" he said, this time in a hoarse whisper, "What do you want?" The man didn't look up at them as he ran his thumb over the child's lips. He whispered, "Her."[InuKag

Notes:

"talking out loud"

_thinking in head_

Title: Comanding the Prince

Chapter: Calming My Fears

* * *

Kagome continued down the hall, her head hung low. Her mother wasn't always like that; so cold and withdrawn. She used to be so full of life and love. Now it seemed she didn't even want to get close to anyone, not even to Kagome's father. Her father is always working, putting himself in difficult situations to keep himself away from home. It was always either the captains needed more training or a revolt in another kingdom. 

It wasn't really a problem, Kagome does have Kaede and Auntie Momiji, she would just like to have them around more often.

Kagome shook her head of those thoughts, she had worse problems to attend to than to meddle in her parents' behaviors. Problems concerning a certain silver-haired man. A man she did not know. A man she kissed. Kagome scowled. _That _will NOT happen again.

Kagome bumped into something and fell on her bottom, knocking her out of her musings.

"M'Lady! Oh my! I am so sorry!" A man, no older than herself, gushed. "It was entirely my fault! I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm incredibly sorry." Kagome looked up at him, her eyes taking in the short brown hair and his doe-like eyes. Quite handsome.

"It's quite alright," Kagome said accepting the hand he held out for her. Once she was upright the man bowed his head in shame.

"No, M'Lady. It was my fault. I am clumsy," his voice melancholy.

"Good, sir. May I ask your name?" His eyes widened.

"Oh yes! Hitaki Hojo's the name ma'am! I'm a trader from the East countries," he said proudly.

"Ah, Sir Hitaki," Kagome said understanding, "what business do you have with the castle?" she asked kindly.

"Well, I usually do my business with Master Tamaki down in the town, but it seems the poor old man had passed away this past week and named me his successor."

"Oh, yes. I had heard about that. Sad, really. I had liked the old man," Kagome made a sad face.

"Yes, he did grow on you," his eyes suddenly lit up. "I have also heard the princess his turning eighteen today! Am I correct?"

Kagome nearly fell over. This man didn't know who he was talking to? Hmm...this was going to be fun. "Yes, well. The princess is such a gripe! Always complaining about one thing or other!" Hojo's face fell. "Always comanding to do this or do that! I just wish the bitch would get off her lazy ass!"

Hojo gasped. Never had he heard such blasphemy over the princess. "But you must be mistaken. The princess is beautiful and wise. Very kind and graceful. How can you say such things about her?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Have you ever _seen_ the princess?"

Hojo looked uncertain. "Well, um...not up close. No, but from afar she is beautiful and kind."

"Looks are decieving Sir Hitaki, do not trust your eyes or your ears," Kagome leaned in slightly, lowering her voice. "The mind plays quite a game, learn to play it."

"Kagome! There you are!" A red-haired woman yelled from behind them. Hojo's eyes widened as Kagome spun to meet the oncoming woman.

"Y-you're K-Kagome? Princess Kagome?" He pointed a shaky finger at the raven haired girl. She turned her head and winked at him before walking to her maid.

"Kagome! I've been looking everywhere for you!" The woman grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the shocked young man. "We have to get you ready for your party tonight!" Kagome groaned. "We need make-up! And a dress! And don't forget you're hair! Dear me! We don't have time!"

_Great! _

* * *

"Inuyasha, where do you think you're going?" The coldness of his voice sent chills through the room. 

"No where Sesshomaru." Inuyasha pulled on his dark red jacket and began to walk out of the huge mansion.

"Don't go back to that _human_. She only means trouble and you know you can't have her."

Inuyasha huffed, his fangs poking out of his mouth. "It's none of your business Fluffy."

"Brother," Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice, but Inuyasha was already out of the house.

* * *

"Ow. Ow. Ow." 

"Stop poking it and it won't hurt."

"But Auntie! She didn't have to put so many pins in it!" Kagome poked the big lump on the top of her head that was suppose to be her hair.

"Kagome. Stop complaining." Kagome hung her head as she walked down the hallway, her green dress wrapped around her nicely.

"Alright Auntie. I just don't see why this day is so special. It's just my eighteenth birthday." Her aunt looked slightly pained, but continued down the hall. Kagome looked at her seriously. "Something's going on. Why won't people tell me?"

"Don't worry about it Kagome. It's nothing to worry about."

"It's my birthday! I have to worry about it!"

"Thought your birthday wasn't that special?"

Kagome stopped and stared at her aunt, tears threatening to fall. Momiji has never lied to her, she better not start now. "My mother doesn't look me in the eyes! My father never comes home! I met this man in the gardens and let him kiss me!-"

"A man!? Who Kagome!?"

"I need to know what's going on! Please Auntie, I need to know."

The older woman grasped Kagome's chin, lowering her voice comfortably. "It will soon pass, Kagome. Everything will be ok."

"Oh Auntie!" Kagome threw herself into the woman's chest, sobbing.

"Shh, dear. You're going to smear all the hard work you're maid put into you." She rubbed the young girl's back, holding her. Her sobbing eventually stopped and she pulled away, her eyes puffy red. Momiji wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Want to go back to your room for a bit, fix you up?"

Kagome nodded slightly.

* * *

_Who does he think he is? Bossing me around like that! _Inuyasha jumped to another branch, leading to his destination; a big beautiful castle that holds his property. _What a jackass. Who says I can't have her!? I've protected her since she was a child! I _will_ get her._

Inuyasha landed infront of the castle gates. Glancing around he noticed all the guards seemed to not notice him or chose not to. _Interesting. _He walked right through and found himself staring at the beautiful marble of the ceiling. It wasn't like his own home, but extravagant no less. He pushed himself to the ball room where all the people seemed to be heading...no body noticed him.

Inuyasha looked around, searching for the jewel of his eye. Sighing when she was nowhere to be found, he walked over to an empty table. _This is going to be a long night..._ Inuyasha eyed the humans dancing around him. _Especially since I'm hungry._

* * *

"Are you ready?" 

"I don't know."

"Nervous?"

Kagome looked up at her aunt. "Should I be?"

"It is only your eighteenth birthday. Hundreds of people in one room...all staring at you."

"You're not helping Auntie."

Momiji walked forward and motioned to the guards to open the door. "I never do, dear. I never do."

The doors swung open, incredibly slow, and Kagome was faced with a bright light and a bunch of awed faces. Kagome hardened her face and looked toward her chair at the top. Her mother and father already there, looking as withdrawn as ever.

Taking a cautious glance toward the crowd that wouldn't stop staring, Kagome's eyes fell on something too familiar. Silver and gold. For some reason, seeing him here calmed her fears and she managed a soft smile. His handsome face smiled back, well more of a smirk.

"Is something wrong, daughter?" Her mother's voice broke into Kagome's mind and her head shot up to look at her.

"No, mother. Nothing is wrong."

* * *

When she walked out behind the door, he didn't know what to do but stare. She was so beautiful, though the hair was a bit much. The green dress fit her perfectly, showed all the right curves, but no too much. He loved it, but he couldn't help but thinking what was _under_ it. 

She looked so shaken and nervous, but when she glanced at the crowd and spotted him, she smiled. She smiled at _him._ He had smiled back at her, not knowing what else to do.

She was going to be his, no matter what. Nobody was going to stop it. He was already in love with her and she with him...even if she didn't know it yet.

* * *

End Chapter 4 

I guess I could have made the thoughts and feelings of Inuyasha more detailed, but I didn't really want to get into that right now. Review and enjoy.

bbgirl15


	5. I Hate You

**REVIEWERS!!! YAY! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**Ayr - **Yay! I' so happy you like it :D

**BiishikiBokkaku - **Oi! Calm Lassy! It's coming. lol thanks for the review.

**beautifulyreal - **Well, you know how Yash can be. So irresponsible. It was all a joke at first, the whole "I'm taking your daughter thing" just something to play on the humans, but as he watched Kagome grow up and become incredibly beautiful he just couldn't let her go. Then, of course, Sesshomaru and his whole "Humans are weak" deal.

**mswordplay - **Thanks. I'm glad you think so.

**TruGemini - **Whoo hoo! Will do -wink-

**DarkAngelRakell - **Thanks.

**Shichinintai's girl - **I KNOW! Ha! I love that too! I think it's soo cute when Inuyasha gets all possessive and it's just something you wouldn't expect from Inuyasha to be hentai!

**BoredGirl17 - **Ah! Now. There will be more now. rofl.

bbgirl15

Disclaimer: Don't know if I forgot this or not...lol...but I don't own Inuyasha...All credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi...-sigh-

Summary: She remembered the feeling of the man's presence. The hatred it held. She greatly feared for her child's safety as the man held her close. All her hope drained that very instant."What are you doing here?" he said, this time in a hoarse whisper, "What do you want?" The man didn't look up at them as he ran his thumb over the child's lips. He whispered, "Her."[InuKag

Notes:

"talking out loud"

_thinking in head_

Title: Comanding the Prince

Chapter: I Hate You

* * *

"Go out and dance, daughter," Her mother's strained voice comanded her. To Kagome, it seemed a bit more strained then usual. The young woman glanced warily at her mother before standing up and making her way across the ballroom floor. _What is the matter with mother and father? _The man seems so much older. The wrinkles on his face all too evident. Something was up and she was going to figure it out.

Walking slowly, Kagome could feel all the hungry eyes of the young men and all the jealous eyes of the young women. How she hated that feeling. It wasn't her fault. Last night's words replayed in her head, _"Have you met one person who is not jealous of the royal family. Who does not resent the power they hold over the people?" _How true his words were right now. The thought of him made her heart skip and she ran her eyes over the crowd searching for the one that has plagued her mind for the last 24 hours.

"Excuse me, M'lady," a deep male voice echoed around her. She spun to meet a very handsome young man. He had brown hair tied up and the most beautiful blue eyes. They had reminded her of her nephew. _I wonder how Auntie Momiji and Inaru are doing. _She smiled slightly at the thought of him giving her a hard time. The man smiled back at her, taking her smile as an invitation. "Would you like to dance?" He bowed low and held out his hand.

She curtsied and placed her hand lightly in his as a new song started. "I would love to, Sir-?"

"Kouga, Hun. Just Kouga." He winked. He pulled her close and Kagome gasped at the sudden contact. "And what may I call you, pretty lady?" He whispered huskily, but yet, it wasn't illmannered.

Kagome blushed. "Kagome. My name is Kagome." It was a surprise really. Did anybody know who she was? He hummed softly before leading her into the dance.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

Kagome inwardly rolled her eyes. _Wonder how many times he's used _that_ one? _"Why, Sir Kouga, you flatter me too much."

"Nonsense. I'm merely stating the facts." He twirled her slowly. "And, please, just call me Kouga." The gaze of the men died down as soon as she found a sutor, much to Kagome's satisfaction, but the glares never stopped. How many people were really jealous of her?

"Well, you are quite charming, Sir Kouga. I'm sure you've had plenty of women to practice on," Kagome commented lightly. He didn't seem fazed as he smiled down at her.

"Why would you say that?" The way his eyes twinkled mischieviously made Kagome raise an elegant brow.

"Considering your looks and that charming smile of yours," Kagome tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. "I'm sure you just have all the young women faint when you lay those beautiful blue eyes on them."

He flashed her a grin. "Hmm. It seems I'm not as charming as it seems."

"Why would you say that?" Kagome asked, mimicking him.

"You're still conscious," he smirked.

"Ah. But, you see, I am not like most young girls." Kagome wasn't fazed at his boyish remark.

"Clearly." The hand on the small of her back lowered slightly, suggestively. Kagome cleared her throat and glared lightly at him.

Kouga looked away for a moment before bringing his attention back to her and raising his hand on her back. She smiled sweetly.

"So, Sir Kouga. Where are you from?"

"I am the prince of the Eastern Lands." He puffed up his chest in pride.

"Ah, Lord Nuami's son." Kagome nodded her head, no wonder he looked familiar. Lord Nuami had come to her seventh birthday and had brought Kouga with him. He was a such a sweet man, though her and the son didn't hit it of very well. Oh, how she remembered that day. Kagome giggled inwardly.

"Yes. I will be taking the throne soon enough." His eyes twinkled.

Kagome had tried, oh yes, had she tried. She just couldn't hold it in, she snorted and loudly at that.

He was shocked. Kagome couldn't stop laughing.

"What are you laughing at?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kagome wheezed inbetween laughs. "I'm sorry I snorted."

He smirked. "It's ok. I thought it was cute," he purred, pulling her closer. Kami, did this guy ever give up? Kagome sobered immediatly when she heard the song end. She tried to pull away, but Kouga held fast.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Sir Kouga," she looked at him expectantly. "I must dance with everybody, you know how it works." He didn't let go. Kagome grew worried. He wasn't some psycho stalker was he? He wouldn't do anything with all these people around, right? "Let me go, please?"

"One more dance, my sweet," his eyes swam with lust, "Perhaps, on the terrace?"

"I'm sorry Sir, but I must resume conversing with my people," her voice was cold. Kouga didn't budge.

"Let her go, you mangy wolf."

Kagome's eyes widened at the voice behind her. She twirled around only to bump into the chest of the man she had been looking for all night. Those amber eyes.

"Inuyasha," she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her, protectively, never taking his eyes away from the competition, what little it was.

"Leave her the fuck alone or I _will _kill you."

How come she felt so safe with him? _Remember your promise, girl. _

Kouga growled, but Inuyasha pulled her away before Kouga could snatch at her. "She's mine, mutt! My woman!" Kouga brought the attention of the entire ballroom toward them. _Great! _Kagome mentally cried.

Whispers carried on around them. All about the situation at hand. Their princess was in the arms of a man as they both fought to have her...

"Fuck off!"

Claim her...

Didn't she have a say in this? It was her body, her soul. Growling with determination, she pushed away from Inuyasha's strong arms and stood her ground. She glared at the wolf and pointed a finger at him. "I am NOT yours! Do you hear me! You do not own me!"

Everybody stopped, wanting to hear what she had to say, which wasn't much. She turned her glare at Inuyasha. "And what are you doing here?! You were not invited."

Inuyasha moved closer, towering above her. "Aww, Dear Princess," he whispered huskily, "But I was invited, by your parents."

Her eyes flew to her parents who were staring at her in a disapproving manner. What were they planning? How did they know him? Kagome growled softly before turning on her heels and stomped (not very lady-like, might I add,) out of the golden glass doors that led to the huge balcony. Everybody watched her go before resuming to their former activities.

Kagome leaned against the stone railing, looking out toward her land. The sun had long set, but the stars glistened prettily. The moon glowed in its cresent form. She sighed.

This was not how it was suppose to happen. It was suppose to be a happy, fun day. Her eighteenth birthday for Kamissake! Why was everyone...so...so distant? Even Auntie Momiji was acting different. And what of Inuyasha? What did he have to do with all this? Kagome was about to run her hands through her hair but stopped herself when she remembered all the hard work her maid put into it. _I hate pins. _Kagome scowled.

"Daughter." She spun at the sound of her mother's voice. She was beautiful, really; her mother.

"Yes, Mother?" Kagome curtsied respectively. "You wish to speak with me?"

"Yes," her voice was soft. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Kagome was shocked. Her mother had never shown this much emotion since she was a little girl. She hesitantly embraced her back.

"M-mother?" Kagome squeaked.

"I'm so sorry, baby." She was crying. What was going on? Kagome held her tight.

"Mommy, it's ok. What's going on?" That only made her cry harder.

"It's not ok, Kagome. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. If only I had been stronger I could have stopped him."

Kagome was confused. "Stop who, Mom? What's going on!?"

"The- the man you were with." She pulled away and put on her hard exterior again. "Inuyasha."

"What did he do?! Mommy, tell me please? I don't know what's going on!" Kagome was becoming hesterical.

Her mother never looked at her. "You are leaving...with him, forever."

What? Did she hear that right? She was leaving? Why?

"What?"

"I made a promise. You will leave tonight." Then she left, leaving her daughter alone...to cry. And cry she did. Kagome sunk down to the ground, taking in everything she was told. She didn't care about her dress anymore, all the hard work Master Kaede had put into it. Had she known? She didn't care about the people who were watching her through the glass doors or the person who walked through them. All she thought about was that...

She was betrayed.

Betrayed by the only people who should have loved her.

"Princess?" A hand reached down to her; a clawed hand. She looked up, brokenly, as the ears ontop of his head twitched. The ones, she remember, the night before, she just wanted to go up and rub them. She hated this man now. The man who made her mother this way. The man who was going to take her away and do Kami knows what to her. She wouldn't allow it.

"I hate you." She glared at him.

He wasn't fazed. "Come, Princess. We leave soon."

"No! I will not leave with you, ever!"

He was trying to be patient, but his eyes danced a dangerous game; a game she wasn't good at playing.

She stoop up by herself, brushed off her dress, and walked back into the ballroom.

Everybody was gone. Everybody, but her mother, father, and Auntie.

Her mother's face was hard, her father wouldn't look at her, and her aunt was about to cry. She looked sadly at her aunt.

"You knew too?" She nodded. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you give me a chance to prepare!?" Her aunt dropped her gaze to the floor.

"We wanted you to live a normal life for the time being; to have a decent childhood," her mother's voice was hard.

"A _normal_ life?!" Kagome nearly screamed. "A normal life is where my mother actually listens to me, where my father is actually around," she dropped her voice, "where my family doesn't lie to me."

"Kagome, please?" her aunt was heartbroken. "We didn't have a choice."

"A choice? How about 'No you can't take my daughter'?" Kagome shook her head and started toward the stairs.

"Where are you going, daughter?" Her mother's voice choked.

She didn't look back. "To get my stuff, I am leaving after all."

"No need, Princess," Inuyasha said. "It is already at my castle."

Kagome scowled. "Do I at least get to change?" she bit out.

"Of course, Princess."

* * *

End Chapter 5

Ok, I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry for the wait. I'll try to update soon. Thanks and review!

bbgirl15


	6. Letting Go

**A/N** I am incredibly sorry for the long update! Please don't hate me! My track coach has been working us hard for the meet coming up and I just haven't had the time to get on the computer. I've had major writer's block all month! I know exactly what I want to happen I just can't get my mind to put it in all the right words! Grr! I'm so sorry.

Also, I would love to put a little bit of each of my reviewers into the story! :D I've been thinking about this and I really want to. Just a momento for all of my constant reviewers! You get to choose. Anything you want and I'll work it into the story somehow! I promise!

**tears of broken dreams - **I'm very happy you read and loved it!

**beautifulyreal - **Ok! Just keep reviewing!

**BiishikiBokkaku - **:D I'll try to update soon just for you! So you don't gotta be patient. lol.

**inu16kags - **Thanks. I just realized you've reviewed on just about every one of my fanfictions. I really appreciate it. Thanks alot.

**Shichinintai's girl - **I love your reviews! They make me laugh all the time! Thanks so much! ."

**Hentai Strumpet - **I'm sorry you lost track...if there's anything you need to know, just ask me, k?

**TruGemini - **Of course! Lol! That's what makes birthdays so much fun!

**DarkAngelRakell - **Oh yeah! Inuyasha is always sexy. I mean, c'mon, those _ears! _Can you say HOT?

**Katara657 - **Yay! Thanks. I love reviews like that.

**BoredGirl17 - **Hahaha! Kags never gives up without a fight!! -shifty eyes- What will happen?

Summary: She remembered the feeling of the man's presence. The hatred it held. She greatly feared for her child's safety as the man held her close. All her hope drained that very instant."What are you doing here?" he said, this time in a hoarse whisper, "What do you want?" The man didn't look up at them as he ran his thumb over the child's lips. He whispered, "Her." InuKag

Notes:

"talking out loud"

_thinking in head_

Title: Comanding the Prince

Chapter: Letting Go

* * *

--Kagome's POV--

No! Who do they think they are? Do they even know how much this hurts? They can't control my life like this. I won't allow it.

_"Are you so sure about that dear? Giving up your family?"_ I couldn't help Momiji's voice from echoing in my head. Yes. I am sure. I would give them up in a heartbeat. I felt my hands clench together even though I was hardly aware I was doing it. So this was the feeling I got in the rose garden...when I met _him._ "Bastard." He ruined my life. Ruined my mother's life. Damn him.

I walked, slowly, to my bedroom. I needed time to think...to plan. I wasn't going without a fight. What could I do?

I sighed when I found the mohagony door in my face. I could wait, then kill him with a butter knife! I almost laughed at the thought. That wouldn't work. I could run.I smirked to myself. Yeah, I could run. Where though? It didn't matter, as long as I was away from here.

I hurriedly opened my door and grabbed a bag from under my bed. I ran to my closet and opened the doors, ready to grab whatever I had, I wasn't going to go running in this gown, only...it was all gone.

"Dammit." They took it all.I paced my room. I needed to think. What could I do? I guess I could take the bag just in case I came across food or something. There was a small village not far from here where I could replenish my supplies.

My head shot up as I remembered something. My maid. We were the same size, right? Except that she has slightly larger breast than me. I had always enived her over that. She wouldn't mind if I borrowed a pair or two...

I opened my door slowly and slipped out when no one was there. I silently thanked the gods that her room was right across from mine. I didn't bother knocking as I cracked open her door and went in. She layed sleeping in bed, the covers rising and falling with her breathing.

I tip-toed my way over to her closet, cursing the creaking floorboards. Didn't they know when to shut up? I froze when the moonlight on the floor flickered as something or some_body _flew across the window. Oh, no. Did they know? I ran the rest of the way to the closet, half caring if I woke the sleeping girl. I just needed to get out; get away.

Growling, I grabbed a pair of the only clothes she had; servant gowns. I guess they could be used as a disguise...nobody would expect the princess to go running around in servant's clothes. Slipping out of my own gown and gently placeing it neatly in the bag, I pulled on the servant's gown and a pair of well worn boots. Looking myself over I tied my hair back with a leather strip I always kept on my body.

Perfect. I don't look anything like me. I added another gown to my bag and made my out of the room, surprising myself when my maid stayed asleep.

If I go out the back way, by the kitchens, they won't even see me. I snuck down the hallway, looking back to make sure nobody was coming. Shivering, I kept having this feeling I was being watched. Ignore it, girl. C'mon don't chicken out on me now.

I looked around the corner, sprinting down the hallway when the coast was clear, glad the plush carpets softened my footfalls. Where were all the guards lately? It's like they just...disappeared.

Slowing my footsteps as I came close to the kitchen door, I placed my ear against the cold wood. Nothing. Cracking it opened I took a quick sweep of the room before sliding in. Where were the cooks? Surely they haven't cleaned up after the dance so fast, had they?

"Hmph," I grunted. "Maybe they aren't so lazy after all."

"Now, that's not very nice." I froze. I know that voice! How could I forget a voice as handsome and seductive as that?

_"Inuyasha..."_ I choked, I couldn't help it. I couldn't turn around. Maybe it was just my imagination. He couldn't really have been there, could he? I would have heard him or sensed him, or something, right? Right?!

Strong arms encircled my waist and I was pulled, flushed, against a hard body. My face fell; he is real. "Princess," his hot breath tickled my neck and I shivered. "Where do you think you're going?"

I managed a strangled sob. This can't be real. It's just a joke, right? Haha, nice guys. That was fun. I loved the birthday hoax! Wonderful.

He nipped my neck in reprimand and I bit my lip. "Hmm?" Fire pooled at the bottom of my stomach. Damn him. Damn him to hell!

"B-bastard," I hoped my voice sounded as strong as it did in my head. I tried to struggle, but couldn't move. His touch. It does something to me. Something I'm not proud of. It calms me, well my body anyway. I couldn't help but relax when his hands started to caress my hips. Like how...like how his lips caressed mine in that fraction of a second in the rose gardens. I just couldn't help it. "G-get away, please. Just s-stop touching me." When did I submit to pleading?

"Nu-uh, sorry baby. I can't let you go just yet." He nuzzled my shoulder and squeezed me tighter. "I've waited so long for you. I'm not gonna let you just go." His voice sounded so soft, so serene. I relaxed into him. He's waited for me? Maybe it wouldn't hurt...just spending a little time with him. What would happen anyway?

_Remember your promise, girl. Your family betrayed you, all because of this beast. It's his fault. Fight him. Get away._

_"But, look at him. It couldn't possibly be his fault. He's waited, can't you see?"_

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked me, but I wasn't listening. Not to him anyway. I didn't know when I closed my eyes or when I suddenly started to fight with the other part of me. The smarter part. The part I knew was right.

_Little girl! Listen to me! He is a beast! A monster! He is nothing but trouble! Nothing good will come of this. Get away while you still can._

_"He's waited, for me. He waited while everybody else ran. Can't you see?"_

_See? I wish. I can't see pass the blackness that is your naive mind, but I know. I've experience more in my life-time than you ever will._

_"But you are me."_

_No, you are me._

"Kagome!" I looked up at him then down at his clawed hands. When did I turn around? I absently reached up and took a lock of his silver hair. His brilliant flaming eyes grew confused. "Huh?"

"You are me." I smiled. He's, "So handsome."

Then.

Black.

-o-o-o-o-

--Normal POV--

_You are me? What the hell? _Inuyasha scooped Kagome up in his arms and started back toward the ballroom. He had watched her the whole time. From where she slid into her maid's room right untill he ambushed her. It was obvious she was going to run. She wouldn't be his Kagome if she gave up so easily.

_You are me._

Everything was fine. It was going according to plan, that was until Kagome started talking to herself. He had no idea what to do. She just started freaking out saying it wasn't his fault and he's waited. _Who kept running? _

It didn't matter right now. He had to get her to his castle before she woke up. That's his top priority.

Inuyasha glanced down at the sleeping girl in his arms. _She's so beautiful. "_I really have waited for you, Princess. 18 years, I've waited."

The woman snuggled closer to his chest, mumbling something about cute, fluffy, doggy ears.

And the Great Dog vampire blushed, deep and red, right to the bottom of his toes.

* * *

The great waves crashed against the side of the jagged mountain's edge. Trees and the grass moved with the wind that touched everything but her.

Kagome stood there, unmoving, staring into the darkened sky, watching as the stars twinkled down on her. The wind and the waves thrashed about, but everything was calm. Peaceful, beautiful. She could live here, she thought. Here, everything wrong in the world never existed. It was, perfect.

A howl brought her attention to the top of the mountain where a great dog stood in it's proud feral light. It's silver mane billowed in the wind making the light surf over the soft fur.

He demanded submission, attention, and authority the way a commander would his troops.

The dog turned his eyes on her and Kagome burned. Her skin felt like it was crawling with the fire, moving with it. She couldn't take her eyes away from him, but she grabbed her arms instead. _I'm fine, it's fine. No fire...amber eyes. _He howled again and charged at her at full speed.

Kagome gasped and shut her eyes, waiting for the oncoming attack. She finally felt the wind, strong and hard, pushing her back a step. She was breathing hard, waiting to be pummeled to the ground, but only felt a hot breeze against her face.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, expecting a full fledged dog baring it's teeth at her. But, instead, she saw an armoured chest. Kagome looked up at the man, first thinking it was Inuyasha, but as quickly as that thought came it was gone. This man was older (but still quite handsome) and the markings on his face were a dead give away. It was his eyes. They held so much love and pain. So much wisdom and knowledge.

Kagome swallowed and gasped when an annoying pain shot up her arm.

"Stop poking her, Rin!" A woman's voice filled the clearing. Kagome looked around, finding no one but her and the man before her. Then everything went black again. "Rin! I said stop! Don't make me get Lord Sesshomaru!"

"But, Sango!" A very girly, shrill voice squealed. Kagome guess it was Rin.

Light bleared her vision as Kagome opened up one lid at a time.

"I said stop Rin. Just because I said you could help me, doesn't mean you get to bother the guests!"

The pain stopped and Kagome made out the two women. The older one stood at the end of the bed. Her long, brown hair was up as she lectured the younger girl.

"Rin sorry, Sango. Don't tell Lord Sesshomaru! Rin sorry!" She cried out as her little side ponytail bobbed with her movements.

Sango, she guessed, sighed and looked back toward her. "Oh! You're awake!" Both of the girl's attentions were on her. "Do you need anything?"

Kagome opened her mouth to say that she was fine when she realized the scratchy feeling in the back of her throat. "W-water?" She winced at the effort.

"Of course, of course. Rin go get the Lady Kagome water."

The little girl grinned and jumped up, "Aye! Captain Sango!" and ran out of the room. The older woman came around the side of the bed and placed a hand on her forehead.

"How are you feeling? Lord Inuyasha was quite worried about you," she laughed at that. "It took us forever just to make him leave your bedside!"

Kagome winced inwardly. _Lord Inuyasha? Well, he did say he had a castle. _Kagome opened her mouth again to ask what had happened when the cute little girl jumped back into the room.

"Here's the water for Lady Kagome, Sango! I got it just like you said! See, Rin can be a good girl!" The girl's smile grew when Sango place a hand on her head lovingly.

"Yes, Rin is a good girl. A very good girl." The girl giggled and handed the water to Kagome. She took it in a shakey hand and gulped down the whole cup.

"Wow, Lady Kagome must be very thirsty, right Sango? Should Rin get another cup?"

"What happened?" Kagome managed to finally get out. They both looked at her, confused.

"Lord Inuyasha brought you home. He was very worried," Sango said like it was obvious.

"Yes, but I all I remember is that I was at my...house and now I'm here. What happened?"

They stared at each other than Rin smiled. "Don't worry about that! Lord Inuyasha will take care of you!"

* * *

End Chapter 6.

Ok! I know! I'm soooooo sorry! I shouldn't have taken that long to update! It's my fault I know!

The beggining wasn't the best. I'm just not happy with it. It sucked. I knew I could do better I just couldn't make my fingers do it. Anyway I hope you like it and please don't be mad!

bbgirl15


	7. Age Differences

**A/N **I'm trying to get my updates up in at least a weeks time. I'm sorry if they are incredibly late. Well, my next few chapters will probably be extremely late or possibly very close together. I just got into a horrible fight with my sister and if things stay the same as they are now I'll probably get three or four updates next week.

_**READ!! **_Also, I would love to put a little bit of each of my reviewers into the story! :D I've been thinking about this and I really want to. Just a momento for all of my constant reviewers! You get to choose. Anything you want and I'll work it into the story somehow! I promise!

Summary: She remembered the feeling of the man's presence. The hatred it held. She greatly feared for her child's safety as the man held her close. All her hope drained that very instant."What are you doing here?" he said, this time in a hoarse whisper, "What do you want?" The man didn't look up at them as he ran his thumb over the child's lips. He whispered, "Her." InuKag

Just so you know, this story takes place around the late 1800s to, maybe about, 1930s. Even I'm not exactly sure and thats just sad :l...anyway please just bear with me.

Notes:

"talking out loud"

_thinking in head_

Title: Comanding the Prince

Chapter: Age Differences

* * *

"Wanna play a game?! Huh, Lady Kagome?" Rin asked excitedly as she jumped up and down at the end of Kagome's new bed. "Or we could go outside? Lord Sesshomaru let Rin have a garden! It's really pwetty! Wanna see it?"

Kagome laughed at the young girl's antics. She had only been awake for about thirty minutes and yet, the young girl had already dubbed Kagome her "bestest friend in the whole wide word!" and they're going to have so much fun. "Sure, Rin-chan. I would love to see your garden, but it's dark outside. Don't you think we should wait untill the morning?" Kagome glanced out the window and took in the dark sky and the last quarter moon. She guessed she had been asleep for at least three days.

"No! It can't wait untill the sun wakes up! Let's go right now! It's soo pwetty in the moonlight!" Rin ran to the side of the bed and grabbed Kagome's hand, effectively pulling her out of bed. Kagome screamed as she hit the floor with a big thump, no doubt alerting half the castle of her presence.

Rin's face twisted as she began to cry. "R-Rin didn't m-mean t-to! Rin sorry! Please don't t-tell Lord S-Sesshomaru-u!"

Was this Lord Sesshomaru really that scary? Kagome frowned as she got up and ran to the little girl, hugging her tight. "Oh, no Rin-chan. It's ok! You didn't hurt me. I'm fine. I won't tell Lord Sesshomaru. I was just surprised is all."

"Hmm." Kagome stiffened and spun around to meet the cold, new voice. A man stood in the doorway, stiff and harsh. He held the same silver hair and golden eyes as Inuyasha, but with the magenta stripes and cresent moon on his forehead, he looked an awful lot like the man in Kagome's dream.

Kagome stood and was about to put herself inbetween the young girl and the man when Rin shrieked and bowed low, her face invisible of any tears; a brilliant sunflower. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she giggled. This is Lord Sesshomaru? _Now _she understood; this man had an air about him. Like he would cut off ur head with a flick of his wrist even if you did something so trivial as to leave the water running...and Kagome didn't doubt it.

"What is your name ningen?" his cold, husky voice commanded, not even glancing at the young girl who, no doubt, looked up to him. Kagome stiffened and narrowed her eyes, keeping them locked with his.

"Kagome Higurashi," she answered stiffly and he merely turned and disappeared out the door. Kagome wrinkled her face and turned back to the once beaming girl, but it seemed her light left with the man. "That was Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah!" Rin perked at his name. "Isn't he the best?" she asked dreamily. If Kagome hadn't known better, she'd say the young girl had a crush on the older man...

"Yes, Rin. Just a beautiful ball of sunshine," she tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice, for the sake of Rin, of course. Kagome smiled brightly, "Let's go see that garden of your's, Rin-chan."

The young girl beamed at Kagome before skipping out of the room and heading down the hallway.

-o-o-o-o-

Rin plucked a nasty looking weed from between two brilliant, red roses. Kagome watched in amazement as the young girl looked after her plants with such care and gentleness that other kids her age seemed to lack. Since we're on the subject, how old was the young girl anyway?

"Rin?"

The ponytail bobbed as she looked up at Kagome, "Hmm, Lady Kagome?" ugly weeds in each tiny hand.

"How old are you?"

Rin stopped for a moment, clearly thinking. "Well...," she started. "I was born in 1825, so I guess that makes me about twenty in human years, but in all reality I'm only eight!" Rin laughed and went back to her work, making sure her pink hakama was tied out of the way.

Kagome was stunned. _Twenty years old?! Human years? _She was utterly confused. _We'll aren't they human too?_

"And Lord Inuyasha?" Kagome choked, "How old is he?"

"Three hundred and sixty seven," she answered, not even looking back up.

"_THREE HUNDRED!_" Kagome nearly screamed. This kid must be delusional. Nobody lives that long, _nobody. _"Rin-chan are you sure?"

The girl looked hurt. "Of course I'm sure, Lady Kagome." Rin picked up a small tulip and studied it's petals. "I'm just a kid though, Lady Kagome," her voice sad, "Just a kid."

Kagome watched the girl sadly. _Poor child._

"Rin!" Sango's voice rang around the garden. "Didn't I tell you _no_ going outside?!" She appeared from behind a big tree; hands on her hips and a peeved look on her face.

"Sowwy Sango, but I really wanted to show Lady Kagome my garden."

"Yeah, well Mishi is waiting for you in the kitchen," Sango sighed and Rin nodded before running off in the direction of the castle.

"Sango-san, how old are you?" Kagome's face was solemn as she asked the brown haired girl.

"Two hundred and ninety three. Why do you ask, Lady Kagome?" she was confused.

Kagome sighed. They all must be crazy. Just perfect. "No reason."

Sango raised and eyebrow, "Alright," before turning and walking out of the garden, Kagome following close behind. "C'mon, Lord Inuyasha wishes that I show you the castle."

"Oh, alright," Kagome said. This is all too strange, Kagome's mind wandered as she followed the other girl around the grounds; to the other gardens, the dojo, the Archer's Ring, the healer's. Maybe if she talked to Inuyasha about this...No. She was angry at Inuyasha. He had no right. Kagome scowled.

"Everything ok, Lady Kagome?" Sango was looking at her curiously, she hadn't realized they stopped. Kagome nodded and smiled; letting her mind wander again when they resumed walking. She was angry at her family, too. Well, she's trying to be anyway. Her mother had said she was sorry.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, forgetting the formalities.

"Ah," Sango said in understanding. "You haven't seen Lord Inuyasha yet. I do believe he is talking to our shrine priest," the woman scowled. "We'll go there last."

"OK, that's fine. Where are we going next?" Kagome asked as she glanced up at the dark sky. Why was everybody out at night? She could hardly see where she was going and here are people acting as if the sun was shinning and the birds were singing.

"I want you to meet someone. His name is Shippou," Sango looked over at her as Kagome noticed they were heading toward the stables. "Poor soul lost his family a while back, quite shy." She shook her head sadly.

"That's horrible. How old is he?" Kagome couldn't help the curiousness.

"Oh," The woman crinkled her face in thought. "I'd say just a little older than Rin, but we're not positive since the boy doesn't talk. We all try to help out, but nothing seems to work. Except for the horses. He loves the horses," Sango sighed as they neared the stable doors. She crack the door open slightly; just enough to peek through and call, "Shippou? Are you in there? I want you to meet somebody."

Kagome heard a bucket being set down on the other side of the door. The door opened wide enough to reveal a small boy with flaming orange hair and the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. They held so much curiousity and hurt.

Kagome bowed low, something she has never done to anybody in her life, save for her father and mother. "Shippou-kun. It is my greatest honor to meet you. My name is Kagome Higurashi, Princess of the Higurashi Castle."

Sango and Shippou both stared at her in shock. Kagome stood proudly, _so they didn't know._

"Y-you're a princess, Lady Kagome?" Sango asked seriously.

"Yes, Sango-san, I am."

Shippou's head dropped before he fell into a low bow. "Your Highness." And those were the very first words he's spoken in a very long time.

* * *

"She's a princess, Inuyasha?! What? Are you crazy? Do you want to start a war?!" The black haired houshi garbed in purple robes screamed at the vampire.

"Keh! I scared the shit out of them for eighteen years! They don't have the brains to start a war," Inuyasha huffed as he turned away from his long-time friend.

"Inuyasha," he shook his head. "You'll never change, will you?" The dog ears twitched. "She's at least comfortable right? She's being taken care of?"

"Yeah, Sango's with her."

"Good," he paused a moment. "Is she easy on the eyes? Being out here in the forest all this time, praising our God, doesn't help the manly need that comes and bites my behind every once in a while."

"Keh, and you call yourself a monk. Isn't that what you have Sango for?"

The monk lowered his head. "She won't even let me touch her anymore!" tears of pain and sexual frustration streamed down the man's face. "I just want to hold her and massage those perfectly round-" he made a motion with his hands.

"Miroku!" A woman's voice growled behind him. He spun with a merry grin on his face.

"Sango, Darling! Come and give your lover a hug!"

What he got instead was a very large, red handprint. "Next time I hear you talking about my perfectly round...,"she copied the motion he had made. "I will rip off your balls and shove them down your throat."

The woman behind her hid a smile behind her hand. "Ah," Miroku said in understanding. "This must be the Lady Kagome which I've heard so much about." He moved to take her hand and kiss the back of it, giving her a charming smile. "How do you do Your Highness?"

Kagome blushed. "Quite fine, thank you, honorable priest."

The two people watching the whole event burst up laughing and Miroku gave them a pout. Kagome looked at them confused.

"Him!? He's the least honorable person I know!" Sango cried answering the expression on Kagome's face.

She frowned. "He couldn't be that bad, could h-?" That unfamiliar warmth on her bottom made her jump from her spot and spin around to face the innocent looking houshi. Kagome glared at the monk.

"Eh...hand slipped?" he chuckled nervously.

SMACK! Rare obscenities flowed from the woman's mouth as she sat beside the dieing Sango.

Nobody had noticed the way Inuyasha tensed and scowled at the monk the rest of the evening. The way he clenched and unclenched his claws nor the way he eyed the luminous Princess when her back was turned.

Nobody touched what was his. And she _was _his.

* * *

End Chapter 7

Hope you liked and I'm sorry for the short chapter.

bbgirl15


	8. The Light That Blinds

**A/N **Well, I'm trying to make up for the incredibly short last chapter.

_**READ!! **_Also, I would love to put a little bit of each of my reviewers into the story! :D I've been thinking about this and I really want to. Just a memento for all of my constant reviewers! You get to choose. Anything you want and I'll work it into the story somehow! I promise!

Summary: She remembered the feeling of the man's presence. The hatred it held. She greatly feared for her child's safety as the man held her close. All her hope drained that very instant."What are you doing here?" he said, this time in a hoarse whisper, "What do you want?" The man didn't look up at them as he ran his thumb over the child's lips. He whispered, "Her." InuKag

Just so you know, this story takes place around the late 1800s to, maybe about, 1930s. Even I'm not exactly sure and thats just sad :l...anyway please just bear with me.

Notes:

"talking out loud"

_thinking in head_

Title: Commanding the Prince

Chapter: The Light That Blinds

* * *

Kagome made her way down the hall, passing door after closed door. Sango had to tend to some business with that lecherous monk, leaving Kagome to find her way down the many hallways that made up the maze of the... The woman crinkled her nose.

Exactly what _was _the name of this magnificent castle?

Kagome's eyes narrowed and her blood pulsed as she passed another strange looking man. Well, he _looked _human, like all the other people in this palace (save for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru) but he had this different aura about him. Like he was superior, powerful, in_human_ and yet, here he is dusting the shelf as a slave. And they just stare at her like she was a piece of meat ready for the taking. Kagome shivered, but continued down the dark hallway. At least they kept the castle clean, right?

Kagome sighed. She already missed the young energy of Rin, but the...8, erm, 20 year old was off helping Mishi in the kitchen. It was all hard to take in; them being absolutely crazy and all, but they seemed sane.

Kagome turned a corner onto a brighter hallway. Maybe they really weren't human... Kagome's mind immediately shot to the time in the rose garden and Inuyasha. ...his ears... Kagome clutched at the jewel around her neck. Rin, or anybody else as a matter of fact, didn't have those ears. Kagome sighed. This was all too confusing.

"Ow!" A shock was sent through her hand to the rest of her body. Kagome stopped and stared, transfixed, at her steaming fist. Unrolling her fingers, her jewel lay in the palm of her hand, the chain gone. The gem was glowing! It's pink shimmer filtered into the dark hallway.

" - ome! Lady Kagome!" Sango's voice filled the room. Kagome clutched the jewel and thrust it into the gown's pocket. It had never done that before...

Turning, Kagome ran down the hallway towards her new companion's voice. "I'm over here Sango-san!"

Kagome turned a corner, glancing down at her pocket. At least the gem wasn't glowing anymore. Looking back up, Kagome screamed and readied herself for the impact – Sango just happened to be in her line of fire.

A few bumps and bruises later, Kagome and Sango were on their way to the kitchen to meet the kitchen hands and to tour the rest of the castle.

"Lady Kagome, I've been meaning to ask this," Sango started as they walked down the hallway. "What were you doing down_ that_ passageway?"

Kagome stared at her. "I was just walking, Sango-san. Is that a problem? Was I not suppose to go down there?"

"Oh no, no," Sango reassured her. "It's quite alright; I was just wondering is all." And she didn't say anything more.

The kitchen was huge. Even bigger than her own kitchen at the Higurashi castle. Kagome stared in awe at all the stations for the cooks. They ran in rows down the walls and center of the room.

"Wow."

"We always have these huge banquets. I think it's rather pointless, but Lord Sesshomaru insisted we give each of the cooks a station," Sango explained.

"Ok."

"I think it was to lessen the clutter, but you never know with the Lords."

"Yeah."

"I mean, they're always changing their minds. I want this or I want that. So difficult." Kagome stared at the woman. Sango looked away and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. When I get into something I kinda just start to blabber on," she chuckled nervously.

"Oh! No, it's quite alright," Kagome laughed. "It's just I never knew you could talk so freely around here."

"Well," Sango's face flamed and Kagome smiled.

"Oh, Lady Kagome! Sango!" Rin's voice echoed around the kitchen as the energetic girl burst into the kitchen, followed by a distraught looking woman and Shippou.

"Rin-sama! Please, don't make so much noise. Master Sesshomaru is in his study." The woman bent over, her green hair falling over her shoulders. "You know how mad he gets when he's disturbed."

"Oh, yeah," Rin smiled up at the woman. "Rin sorry, Aku!" Rin exclaimed, the volume of her voice never lowering. The woman sighed before turning her bright green eyes to Kagome and Sango.

"Good afternoon, Sango and...," she looked at Kagome. "You must be Lady Kagome. Rin has told me much about you," she said with a smile.

Kagome bowed, "Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha, um...," she paused. How could she explain her being here without it sounded perverted.

"Oh, it's alright. I understand your situation," the woman laughed before bowing, "My name is Biishiki Bokkaku, Rin's caretaker."

"It's very nice to meet you. We were just about to take a tour of the castle, would you like to join us?"

"Oh, I'm much too busy. I have to get Rin to her studies and-" The woman started ticking things off on her fingers.

"Please Aku! Rin doesn't like to study!" she made a sour face. "Please, please?" She ran and grabbed Shippou's hand before pulling him over to her maid. "Shippou-kun wants to go too, huh Shippou?"

The flaming haired boy lowered his emerald eyes and blushed, looking incredibly uncomfortable. Kagome came to his rescue. "Well, Rin. How about you work on your studies and then later we'll gather everybody up and play around in the gardens. Does that sound nice, Shippou?"

The boy looked up at her, with something close the relief in his eyes. "Yes, Your Majesty." Kagome smiled down at him and he blushed again.

"Great. It'll be lots of fun. And please, Shippou-kun. Call me Kagome."

Rin pouted, "Alright, Lady Kagome. Whatever you say, but Rin doesn't like to study."

"I know Rin. I don't like to study either, but you have to if you want to be smart and surpass all those arrogant men," Kagome said in a matter-of-fact way. Rin giggled and gave Kagome a hug which she returned pleasantly. Kagome stood up and ruffled both Rin and Shippou's hair.

"Wow." Sango and Biishiki stared at her as Rin tried to strike up a conversation with Shippou.

Kagome turned and looked at the two in confusion. "H'm?"

"How do you do that?" Biishiki's green eyes sparkled.

"Do what?" The green haired woman motioned to Rin and Shippou. "Oh, that. I'm not exactly sure." Kagome made a small smile and shrugged.

"Well, it's amazing. I wish she'd listen to me like that."

Kagome laughed.

"C'mon Rin! Time for your studies." Rin pouted, but followed the woman out of the kitchen, trailing Shippou along behind her, the poor boy.

-o-o-o-o-

Kagome sighed. It's been a long night and it's not even half over. Sleeping all day and staying up all night really messes with a girl's internal clock.

Kagome had taken off her shoes as she walked across the cold grass. Going anywhere but the stuffy castle. Sure it's big (bigger than her own), but it was just...cold. There was no emotion and everything and everybody moved as if one big giant machine.

The breeze shifted Kagome's dress and blew a strand of hair in her face. She unconsciously placed the lock behind her ear and stuffed the hand into her pocket, fingering the jewel.

Kagome sighed. She was incredibly homesick. She lowered her head and continued walking. Fifteen days and she still hasn't heard anything from her mother or father. Not even Auntie Momiji. How she misses them.

Kagome sighed again and looked up at the dark sky. The stars sparkled at her brightly, mocking her depression. Kagome lowered her eyes, spotting a building she hasn't seen yet. Curiosity getting the better of her, Kagome made her way to the lighted building. The sight that greeted her...well...

The silver haired, golden eyed, Inuyasha stood there, in all his glory, hacking away at a strawed dummy. Sweat trickling sensually down his bare chest and back. Kagome blushed. She was in awe at how he gracefully maneuvered around the stationary targets, landing blow after blow with his wooden sword.

She hadn't seen him in five days and finally realized how much she missed him. Kagome sighed and unconsciously placed a hand over her beating heart. The man stopped and wiped his brow, his ears twitching at the sound. Inuyasha turned slightly and glanced in her direction.

"Eep!" Kagome jumped out of his view.

Taking a drink out of a cup he had sitting on a table, he turned fully on Kagome. "Lowering yourself to spying, Princess?"

Unthinking, Kagome jumped and pointed an accusatory finger at the smirking man. "I was not spying!"

"Oh yeah?" His golden eyes grew amused. "So, what do you call sneaking around, peaking in on a person without them knowing?"

Kagome began to blubber, a blush forming on her cheeks.

Inuyasha moved closer. "It's alright, Princess." He lowered his face to hers, pushing closer. Kagome's blush grew. He was so close. She stared at his lips. "If you wanted a preview, you could of just told me. I would have been happy to oblige." He licked his lips.

Letting what he said sink in, Kagome blew up. Her face red and her chocolate eyes full of fury, Kagome glared at him. "I don't want a so-called 'preview'! I didn't even know you would be here! I just saw a building I had never seen before and curiosity got the better of me!" Kagome poked his bare chest in emphasis. "Besides! I haven't seen you in five days! FIVE days! You bring me here to your castle for only Kami knows what and here you go avoiding me! What makes you think you have any right to talk to me like that!"

Inuyasha chuckled, ruffling her hair like a child. "You're so cute, you know that?"

Kagome froze. _Did he just call me cute? _

Still laughing, Inuyasha bent and kissed Kagome on her forehead before walking out of the building and into the night.

"Lady Kagome is it!" Rin screeched as she ran around the gardens in the pink kimono. Sango laughed as Kagome chased the screaming girl only to have her turn and chase Shippou.

His eyes grew wide as he panicked and jumped (in a single bound) to the top of a tree. Kagome stopped running and stared at Shippou, her mouth wide open. "I...I didn't know you could do that."

"Shippou! Get down from there!" Sango yelled as she flicked her eyes between Shippou and the shocked Kagome.

Rin pouted. "Shippou! That's cheating! Lady Kagome can't jump that high!" Kagome stared at Rin.

"This is normal?" Her voice was unusually calm. Rin nodded and turned her pouting face back at Shippou.

"C'mon, Shippou! Let's finish playing the game!"

Kagome shifted her feet and sat on the bench as the young boy lept from the tree. Kagome shot to her feet, scared for his well-being, "Shippou!" but he managed the land perfectly (if not gracefully) on his feet.

Sango looked at her, worried. She placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Are you alright, Lady Kagome?"

"Yeah, yeah," she said a bit off-handedly. "I'm fine Sango," she gave the woman a smile. "Just...exactly what are you?"

Sango frowned and sat next to the confused woman. Rin came and jumped on her lap as Shippou lowered his face in shame.

"We're vampires, Lady Kagome!" Rin shrieked in delight.

* * *

I'm sorry. I guess that was pretty short (and lame), please forgive me! I've had major writer's block and I was grounded from the computer. It sucked really bad. I'm sorry it took so long to update.

Also my offer for adding anybody into my fanfiction is still up!

Thank you, BiishikiBokkaku! I am honored to have you in my fanfiction! If you want me to change anything about your character please let me know, I'd be happy to.

Thanks and please review.

bbgirl15


	9. Never Alone

**A/N **Well, I'm trying to make up for the incredibly short last chapter.

_**READ!! **_Also, I would love to put a little bit of each of my reviewers into the story! :D I've been thinking about this and I really want to. Just a memento for all of my constant reviewers! You get to choose. Anything you want and I'll work it into the story somehow! I promise!

Summary: She remembered the feeling of the man's presence. The hatred it held. She greatly feared for her child's safety as the man held her close. All her hope drained that very instant."What are you doing here?" he said, this time in a hoarse whisper, "What do you want?" The man didn't look up at them as he ran his thumb over the child's lips. He whispered, "Her." InuKag

Just so you know, this story takes place around the late 1800s to, maybe about, 1930s. Even I'm not exactly sure and thats just sad :l...anyway please just bear with me.

Notes:

"talking out loud"

_thinking in head_

Title: Commanding the Prince

Chapter: Never Alone

* * *

Dark brown hair fluttered among the many trees; the woman stealthily maneuvering around the drooping branches.

"Are you sure, Sango?"

"Yes, Miroku." The woman ran her fingers through her hair in an effort to keep calm. Miroku wrapped his arms around her.

"We have to tell Lord Sesshomaru. They have to know; nobody's been able to go into that wing for three thousand years..."

This brought another distraught shudder, "Do you think...it could really be her?"

The monk rested his chin on top of her head and stared out at the trees around them. "I don't know, Darling."

Sango sighed. "I miss you, Monk."

"As do I." He looked down at her. "Stay with me tonight?"

* * *

"Vampires? Eh-heh." Kagome buried her head into her pillow. "What has my mother gotten me into?" It didn't seem like they were lying. Rin seemed so sincere when she said it, Shippou had bowed his head, and Sango turned away as if ashamed. "I've got it!" Kagome's head shot up. "They're all crazy! Every single one of them! Crazy! Ha-ha."

Kagome laid her head back down. "What of Inuyasha? That still doesn't explain his ears and claws."

"He was born that way, silly," Rin's voice was surprisingly calm as the little girl sat on the edge of her bed. She smiled an amused smile, "And we're not crazy either."

Kagome looked up at the childish face. "I'm sorry Rin-chan," she sighed. "I guess I'm very stressed. I just learned my only friends, right now, are... vampires." Kagome's face grew disgusted. "Does that mean...?"

"Yes, Lady Kagome. We drink blood, but not like everybody thinks we do," she reassured her. "We only feed from mortals when it is of absolute necessity."

"But, I've seen you eat meat and vegetables and whatnot at dinner."

"Almost all blood tastes the same, Lady Kagome," she giggled wildly, like it was obvious. "I always love a different taste from time to time."

Kagome nodded slowly, absorbing this new information. It explained a lot of things except...

"What of Inuyasha? His-"

"Ears? Yes, I know," she smiled sadly. "It's quite difficult to explain, really, and it's just not my place to do so."

Kagome looked into the wise eyes of the smaller woman. "You know what, Rin?"

"H'm?"

"You are very wise for your size."

Rin laughed before jumping up and rummaging through her pockets. "Oh, gosh. I almost forgot." Pulling out a folded piece of paper she said, "Lord Sesshomaru has asked me to give this to you."

Kagome took it and immediately recognized the familiar seal; Higurashi Castle. Her eyes growing wide she thanked Rin and ushered her out of the room before neatly breaking the seal and meeting the beautiful handwriting of the Queen of the Higurashi Kingdom.

_Ms. Kagome Higurashi._

_My daughter, I pray everything is well between you and Lord Inuyasha. We expect great things from this arrangement. Try not to ruin it, please?_

_Your Aunt is worried for your safety and well being. I assured her that you are in capable hands. Still, she wishes to see you soon and demands you write her a letter telling her of your experiences in the Takahashi Castle._

_Your father is of great distress. He misses you dearly, but refuses to show it, as do I. We have decided, for the sake of the Higurashi Kingdom, to produce a new heir. - _

Kagome stopped reading, the tears slowly coming. They were going to make a new family and forget all about her. Putting the letter down, Kagome moved to stare out the window. She couldn't believe it. She hadn't been gone a month and yet they've already disowned her, wiping away her existence with the thought of another child.

* * *

"La-a-a-d-d-d-y-y-y-y Kagome-e-e!" Sango yelled as she pounded on Kagome's barricaded door. "Open up!"

Kagome mumbled something and seeped further into her bed. Depression radiated from the deep recesses of her mind, filling the room with an unnatural darkness.

"What's going on here?" Inuyasha's deep voice, even though it was muffled by the door, rumbled through her body. Kagome shrunk even further.

"Lady Kagome won't come out of her room," replied Sango. "She's been in there for three days, refusing to eat."

She heard Inuyasha grunt and try to open the door. "Princess!" He yelled when the door didn't budge. Kagome showed no emotion as the chairs, dresser, and other wooden fixtures shook with his pounding.

A third voice made it's way to Kagome's door. "What is the meaning of this?" Kagome shivered.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Sango said and Kagome knew she just bowed before the cold prince.

"Inuyasha, explain."

"It's none of your business, Sesshomaru! Go away. Princess!" He pounded again. Kagome pulled the covers over her head and tried to block out their annoying voices. She wasn't in the mood for this.

"Go away," she murmered.

"Kagome-sama? Is she in her room?" Shippou's voice reached her ears and Kagome poked her head out from under the covers.

"Shippou?"

"Yeah, Shippou," Inuyasha muttered. "She won't come out to eat. I'm about to bust in there and force the food down her throat!" He pounded on the door. "Do you hear me, Princess?! I'll do it!"

"Oh," no emotion visible; Shippou's footsteps faded down the hall.

Kagome frowned. She didn't mean to hurt Shippou. That pour boy. Shooting out of bed, Kagome quickly removed the furniture and opened the door to the faces of her...friends?

"Lady Kagome! Finally," Sango exclaimed, "We were getting worried about you." Inuyasha stared at her, even Sesshomaru was still standing there; as cold as ever.

Kagome frowned at them both before turning to Sango. "Shippou-kun? Where'd he go?"

"Um..." Sango pointed down the hall. "That wa -" Kagome was already half-way down the hall when she finally caught up with the fiery haired boy.

"Shippou-kun?" Kagome reached out and placed her hand on the boy's shoulder. He turned to face her.

"Kagome-sama."

She smiled and knelt down to his level. "Hello, what was it you wanted with me, Shippou?"

His emerald eyes shimmered. "I heard you were not eating." Kagome smiled sadly and pulled the boy into a soft embrace. He stiffened.

"Oh, Shippou," Kagome whispered into his hair. After a moment, he slowly wrapped his tiny arms around the pale girl and Kagome smiled. "I'll always be here, Shippou. Whenever you need me, I'll be here."

"Promise?" Shippou shook slightly with his words.

"I promise."

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he watched his pale princess run down the hall to his saddened kitsune. Three days locked in her room really did a number on her fragile body.

Silent, Sesshomaru made his way down the opposite hallway, while Sango stood, shaking her head in the princess's direction.

Inuyasha turned and made his way into the girl's room, noting the obviously used bed and pile of furniture. He walked further into her room and sighed again. Everything smelled just like her and a great weight was lifted from his shoulders. "Kagome," he whispered to nothing in particular.

Shaking out of his trance, Inuyasha spun to leave the room when he spotted a piece of paper laying on the table beside the bed. Inuyasha reached out with a clawed hand and neatly unfolded the paper. After reading it's contents carefully, his eyes saddened as he folded the paper back up and placed it exactly as it had been. He made his way out of the girl's room. No wonder she had been so sad.

_We have decided, for the sake of the Higurashi Kingdom, to produce a new heir. You understand right? He will be the new king and rule over our people. I am already blessed with his presence as his body grows inside mine._

_Kaede also wishes to write you. She has informed me that she will be sending you a package very soon._

_Do not disappoint me._

_Unfortunately, there has been an uprising in the South and your father is being sent off to battle in the matter of ten days. Wish him farewell and good fortune._

_Queen Anamaya Higurashi_

* * *

A low growl echoed around the dark room. A shadow paced back and forth between the concerned faces.

"Are you sure? Positive?"

"Yes, My lord," Sango bowed her head. "I watched her as she left the passageway. It looked like she was...glowing. Surrounded by pink light. No doubt her purification powers."

"Yes, no doubt," he growled again. "This could be trouble." Sesshomaru reached out to the many books and pulled a large, old, leather bound book. Flipping to what seemed a random page, he read the passage. "This could be trouble," he repeated and growled again.

* * *

Yes, this chapter was incredibly short, I know, but I feel I covered some important information in this one. And hopefully it will get more interesting and adventurous. I have great hope and many ideas for this story.

My offer is still up! Who wants to be in my story?


	10. Heart's Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...All credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi...-sigh-

Summary: She remembered the feeling of the man's presence. The hatred it held. She greatly feared for her child's safety as the man held her close. All her hope drained that very instant."What are you doing here?" he said, this time in a hoarse whisper, "What do you want?" The man didn't look up at them as he ran his thumb over the child's lips. He whispered, "Her."InuKag

**A/N (Very Important): These next few chapters will most likely just be filler chapters. Just to establish Inu/Kag, San/Mir relationships, Kag/Ship mother/son relationship, and to introduce a few more characters and any of my reviewers who would like to be in my story.**

Notes:

"talking out loud"

_thinking in head_

Title: Commanding the Prince

Chapter: Heart's Blood

(Angsty Chapter)

* * *

"No, Rin-sama. You have to step forward, touch fingers, twirl, _then _step back," the green haired caretaker explained. "Not, step foward, touch fingers, twirl, twirl, _and_ twirl again."

The little girl smiled pleasantly as her ponytail bobbed with her movements. "But that's my favorite part, Aku," her voice was innocently sweet. The woman sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose as the music started again.

"Ok, lets try again."

Kagome walked in just as Rin and Biishiki took their positions. Step forward, touch fingers, twirl. Kagome smiled and laughed when Rin stepped back, just like Biishiki told her, but twirled when the woman turned around.

"Great job, Rin-sama! I knew you could do it!" Her green eyes flashed with amusement. Rin winked at Kagome and the caretaker turned to look at her. "Oh! Lady Kagome! How are you on this fine night?"

Kagome looked out the ballroom window at the dark, empty sky and unconsciously yawned. "Wonderful, thanks."

"Are you already tired, Lady? The night's _only just _started." She laughed a little and her eyes twinkled in an unusual manner.

"I'm only human, Biishiki. I sleep during the night. All of these night outings are really messing with my system." Kagome rubbed her eye as if to wipe away all of her weariness.

"Hmm." The woman lowered her eyes to the ground.

Kagome straightened and walked toward her. "What is it, Biishiki? Everything alright?"

She looked up. "Oh, I was just thinking is all."

Kagome tilted her head as she and Rin stared at the green haired beauty. "About what?" They both asked.

"It's just... - oh it's not my place to say." Biishiki waved her hands in front of her face.

"Please, Aku?" Rin pouted. Quite the difference, Kagome noted, from her serious manner in the bedroom. "What are you thinking?"

The woman sighed and folded her hands infront of her body. "I was just thinking that, well, since Lord Inuyasha brought Lady Kagome to the castle... Shouldn't he, you know," Biishiki paushed before she bent down to Rin's level and whispered in her ear, "turn her?" Kagome stared at them both in confusion as Rin's face scrunched up and Biishiki looked away.

"I'd never thought about that, Aku."

"Thought about what, Rin?" Kagome frowned.

"Oh, um...nothing, Lady Kagome," Rin muttered absent-mindedly as she walked out of the ballroom, muttering something about stupid dog vampires. Biishiki smiled sadly at Kagome before following her young mistress.

_Okay, what was that about?_

* * *

Kagome turned her head again and smiled before continueing down the dark hallway. She, supposedly, was heading towards the castle's inside greenhouse to gather herbs for tonight's dinner, but she just couldn't find the right path. _Stupid castle is too big. _Kagome frowned but had to stifle a giggle when she heard a whispered _oof _as something was knocked over behind her.

She grinned and continued to pretend she wasn't being followed by her new fiery haired stalker. "Hmm..." Kagome looked around the room she just walked into. "Where oh where is the greenhouse?" she sung.

_CRASH!_

Kagome spun and her face was immediately glowing with a loving smile. Shippou stood there, very distraught, as he stared at the shattered vase on the ground. His bottom lip trembled slightly and Kagome hugged the small child. "Oh, Shippou-kun. It's alright. No need to cry, my baby boy."

Shippou bit his lip back and Kagome was not only surprised to find fangs but also that his ears were slightly pointed. Kagome bit back a gasp and held the boy closer. She couldn't be sure but, as Shippou wrapped his arms around the woman, he whispered, "Mama."

She smiled warmly and lifted the boy up onto her hip. "Okay, Shippou-kun. Would you like to go to the greenhouse with me and pick some herbs for dinner?"

He nodded slightly and Kagome fluffed his flaming hair away from his eyes. "Great!" She looked around her and then back at the boy. "Do you know where to go? I certainly don't!" Shippou looked up and pointed down a corridor.

"Great!"

-o-o-o-o-

"Hmm. Mishi said she wanted basil, mint, thyme, rosemary, and sage," Kagome said as Shippou and her bent to study the growing plants. After moments of search, Kagome sighed. She didn't recognize any of the herbs. Turning towards Shippou, she slapped herself on the forehead.

There he stood, arms full of all the different herbs she needed. He smiled sheepishly.

"Think that's enough?" she asked as she got up and wiped the imaginary sweat from her brow. "Phew. That was hard, huh?"

Shippou meerly shrugged his shoulders.

"LADY KAGOME!" Rin shrieked out of no where as a giant furball plowed into the woman's chest, effectively knocking her over. Shippou was at her side in seconds. Kagome groaned and glanced down at the trembling ball of fur. "Don't let it get away, Lady Kagome!" Rin panted as she came to a stop beside the still fallen woman.

"What is it, Rin?" Kagome asked, placing a gentle hand on it's back. Flinching the ball immediatly calmed down and poked out two long fluffy ears.

"A bunny!"

Kagome lifted an eyebrow and the rabbit slowly lifted up it's head and stared at her with it's big brown eyes. Kagome was now, officially, in love. "Awe, Rin. Why were you chasing the bunny?" Kagome stroked the rabbit's soft fur.

Rin grimaced. "Lord Inuyasha told me to catch it to give to Mishi for dinner tonight. I didn't want to but you gotta do what you gotta do, huh, Lady Kagome?"

Kagome stood up with a firm look on her face. Holding the rabbit close she grabbed Rin's hand. "We're going to have a talk with Lord Inuyasha about this." And they marched out of the greenhouse on a mission.

-o-o-o-o-

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screeched as she stomped over to the unsuspecting dog vampire, Shippou and Rin in tow. Inuyasha lowered his wooden sword and turned as Kagome entered the dojo.

"You don't have to yell, Princess. I'm right here." He wiped the sweat out of his eyes and grinned at the flaming princess. She marched up and poked his sweaty chest.

"I can't believe you had Rin chase down this poor bunny for dinner!" She unconsciously pushed closer to his rippled body. Inuyasha glanced down at the crushed rabbit in her arms.

"What? I felt like having rabbit tonight. Doesn't that sound nice?" He smirked toothily as she exploded.

"What?! No! That does NOT sound nice! What is your problem? This poor defenseless rabbit. And you were going to cook it for dinner?" That very moment, the poor defenseless rabbit decided to sink it's long teeth into Kagome's forearm.

"Lady Kagome!" Rin screeched as Inuyasha grabbed the rabbit by it's throat and squeezed. He growled and bared his fangs, his eyes dulling at the scent of Kagome's blood.

"Don't hurt it Inuyasha." Kagome mumbled as she dabbed the blood off of her arm. "He's just scared."

After a long moment he glanced at her and dropped the rabbit to the ground, it didn't move. Keeping his eyes downcast, Kagome watched as he grabbed her injured arm and slowly sniffed at her blood.

"I-Inuyasha?" she stuttered. What was he doing? Alarms in her head blared as his warm tongue found it's way to her already trembling arm. "Inuyasha?!" She stared, transfixed and too scared to move, as he licked up the blood and began to suck at the wound.

_Beware, girl. He is a monster._

Kagome twitched and his nails dug deeper into her skin as he sucked harder. "S-stop, please?" She was getting dizzy. Too much blood loss. Pictures and sounds Kagome didn't recognize ran through her mind. She stared down at his silver hair, reaching up and laying her hand on his head. "Inuyasha." He growled as she grabbed a handful of his hair and threw him off of her. "I said stop!" Kagome cried and bent over, holding her injured arm across her stomach. Tears streamed down her face.

Inuyasha's feral face softened as he realized exactly what he had done. "Princess." He reached out to her but she flinched back. Her eyes held so much hurt and fear. Black locks stuck to her neck and face. He tried to reach her again but she jumped back and growled at him.

"You're a monster," she whispered before she ran out of the dojo and into the night. Inuyasha ran his claws through his hair and sighed as a petite figure walked out of the darkness.

"Lord Inuyasha," the small but stern voice commanded.

"Not now, Rin."

"You're playing a dangerous game, Lord Inuyasha." With that Rin turned to chase down the frantic _bleeding _human woman. Inuyasha sighed again and wiped his mouth, effectively removing all of his heart's blood. Unconsciously, he licked his claws.

* * *

"Lady Kagome? Where are you?" Rin yelled as her and Shippou walked through the dark woods. Sniffing the wind, Shippou pointed in a direction. Night vision and a great sense of smell were always a plus to being a vampire. "The poor girl, huh Ship? She's all alone." Rin sighed and wrapped her small arms around herself. "I mean, she can't see her family or friends anymore. I feel sorry for her."

Shippou growled, "She doesn't need her stupid family! They deserted her remember!"

Rin stopped walking and gawked at the angry Shippou. "What are you talking about, Shippou?! Lord Inuyasha threatened the lives of their kingdom!"

With angry emerald eyes, he pounded his clawed fist against a nearby tree. "It doesn't matter! Family always comes first. No matter what! They deserted her Rin. They never loved her. They don't deserve her." Shippou walked ahead of the still Rin. "Let's go."

"I know you lost your family, Shippou," tears stained her voice as she choked out her words. "I did too. You're not the only one!" Rin screamed at him, tears dripping to the leave ridden grass. Shippou stopped but didn't turn around. His small frame tensed. "Stop being so damn SELFISH!"

"Shut up, Rin! Just SHUT UP!" He screamed back and charged into the woods. His words still rang with the trees. Rin dropped to the ground and cried to her knees.

* * *

Kagome mushed the sand between her toes. Running through the woods, she came across a beautiful lake with a fine grained shore. Trees surrounded her to seclude her from the rest of the world.

Kagome sighed and continued to wipe the still flowing blood off of her arm. How could he be so scary? Just thinking about what happened made Kagome shiver. Maybe it was just instinct. He is a vampire after all.

_If he can't protect you from himself what makes you think he'll protect you from something worse?_

Kagome growled and shook her head. Where were these thoughts coming from? It's like they weren't even her own.

"What could be worse?" She answered herself. Kagome sighed again when the voice didn't answer her back. Maybe _she_ was the crazy one. Laying on her back, Kagome stared at the stars.

_Dip your arm into the lake._

"I am going crazy." But after a moment, Kagome did what she was told. Sitting up, she dipped her whole arm into the lake. Even though the water was crystal clear, her whole arm disappeared under the glassy water. Pulling out of the freezing water, Kagome was amazed to see that her wound had healed completely. Staring in awe, Kagome bent to touch the water again. Her finger vanished.

_Take a swim. _

Kagome grinned despite herself and moved to quickly remove her clothing. Laying it in a neat pile, she slowly made her way into the lake. The water was freezing, but in a refreshing way. Kagome dunked her head and scrubbed her entire body. Coming up for air, Kagome marveled at seeing the bottom of the lake but not any part of her body. Grinning, Kagome relaxed further into the water and went to lean against the shore, sticking her finger in occasionally just to watch it disappear.

By dawn, Kagome had put her clothes back on and started a small fire. Surprisingly she wasn't hungry, but just incredibly tired. Pulling up part of her dress for a pillow, Kagome fell fast asleep. She hadn't thought about her inu - vampire in a long time... longer than even she realizes.

* * *

Wow, what a crappy ending. Anyway, I'm sorry for the long wait and I promise my next chapter will be up as soon as possible! Thanks and review!

bbgirl15


	11. Loving the Vampire Prince

Summary: She remembered the feeling of the man's presence. The hatred it held. She greatly feared for her child's safety as the man held her close. All hope drained that very instant. "What are you doing here?" he said, this time in a hoarse whisper, "What do you want?" The man didn't look up at them as he ran his thumb over the child's lips. He whispered, "Her." InuKag

Notes:

"talking out loud"

_thinking in head_

Title: Commanding the Prince

Chapter: Loving the Vampire Prince

* * *

The great waves crashed against the side of the jagged mountain's edge. Trees and the grass moved with the wind that touched everything but her.

Kagome stood there, unmoving, staring into the darkened sky. And yet, there were no stars. The wind and waves thrashed wildly. The once calm landscape was gone but still beautiful, dark, but beautiful. Still perfect.

Kagome's eyes grew wide and she brought her gaze to the top of the mountain, expecting her feral dog, but was met with the starless sky. Uncontrollable sadness filled her body. Where was his armoured chest, his demanding authority? His soft, hurt, amber eyes?

Light shone behind her and Kagome turned away from the darkness. Standing there, in a beam of white purity, was a woman of great importance. Kagome had to refrain herself from dropping to her knees. The wind stopped. Everything was quiet as the woman stood there, glaring fiercly at the sky. Kagome looked up at the black abyss, trying to see what this powerful woman saw.

There was nothing there and Kagome looked back down at the woman to find her staring intently at her. Kagome stopped breathing; the woman's eyes were a magnificent glowing pink. Her hair danced around her like black fiery tendrils that licked her skin then pranced away.

The beautiful picture was broken with harsh words and an angry face. "WHERE IS HE?! What did _you_ do!?" the priestess growled and took a menacing step foward, the white light following her every move.

Kagome stumbled backward from her fierce voice. "I - I...don't know what you're... talking about."

The woman ignored her and continued in a surprisingly pleading voice. "How could you do this to me? He loved me and you knew it. We were suppose to stay together; forever...and _you_ RUINED it!" The last part was incredibly harsh as she growled it out.

Kagome tried to say something but the woman interrupted her. "It wasn't suppose to be this way," she sniffed and wiped away an invisible tear. "I loved him." That's when Kagome realized that the beautiful, heartbroken, woman wasn't talking to her. It was like a play and Kagome was the audience of a very dramatic conclusion. "Please, just leave me and my heart alone."

The scene before Kagome started to fade and she knew that she was waking up from her nightmare. Yet, surprisingly, she wasn't ready to leave. She wasn't ready to leave the weeping woman. Kagome reached out and that last thing she heard was her inu - vampire's voice. "I never loved you, Kikyo." Why that hurt her? She had no idea.

* * *

"Kagome? Lady Kagome, wake up!" Rin's sweet voice woke her as the shaking continued. Kagome refused to open her eyes and lose the image she knew she already lost. "Lady are you awake? You have to get up before Lord Inuyasha comes looking for you."

"Why? Does he wish to suck the rest of the blood from my body or to bring me home for his servants?" Kagome asked without any emotion. Rin gasped.

"Of course not, Lady Kagome! Lord Inuyasha has impeccable self-control. He would never let himself go so far as to kill a mortal."

"Did you not see him in the dojo, Rin-san? He looked very willing to kill a mortal then."

"He would have stopped himself."

"How can you be so sure?" Kagome quietly asked.

"I know him."

"People change."

"Not him. He's been the same for the last two-hundred years."

Kagome cringed. "Two-hundred years, eh? Tell me something, Rin."

Rin face became serious and even the animals stopped their music to listen to Kagome's question. "Yes?"

"Before, in the ballroom, you were talking to Biishiki Bokkaku; what did she say that made you so tense?"

Rin sighed, "She wondered why Lord Inuyasha hadn't bitten you. We figured, since it was Lord Inuyasha that brought you to this castle, that he was sure to use you as either...a...concubine or his own," she paused as she took a nervous little cough, "personal blood bank." Kagome stared back blankly and Rin hurried on quickly. "But seeing, as you have been here for nearly a month and he has not touched you, you might mean something so much more to him."

"S-something to him? Like...he might...l-love me or something?" Kagome inquired and finally sat up on her elbow to look at Rin.

Rin scrunched her beautiful face. "Or something." After a moment, she added, "I wouldn't get your hopes up about love, Kagome. Not with a vampire." Her face turned serious.

"I don't quite follow you, Rin."

"We can't love, Kagome. Not whole-heartedly anyway. We are so caught up in our thirst and the self-control that emotional feelings of love and loyalty to our current 'Lovers' are unexistent. If you look, you can even see vampires so caught up in their own beauty they never even consider another vampire, let alone a human." Rin's voice went soft as if even she didn't believe her own words.

Kagome wanted to ask why Rin seemed so sad but restrained herself and sighed. "Then what did you mean about me 'meaning something more'?"

"I figure it's your blood, but Biishiki thinks it's something more. We can't really tell." Rin shrugged and looked around her at the scenery, she sighed. "How did you ever find this place, Lady Kagome?"

Kagome shrugged this time. "I just ran."

Rin sighed deeply and rose gracefully from the ground. "Let us go, Lady Kagome. People worry."

Kagome chuckled once and heaved herself up before asking, "Rin, what is this place?"

The petite woman never stopped as she passed the edge of the trees. "Time, Kagome. It is Time."

* * *

"Lady Kagome!" Shippou's cheerful cry echoed around the empty court yard. His emerald eyes reflected off the center lantern and sent beautiful rays around her. Kagome smiled and opened her arms to embrace the small fox.

"Hello, Shippou. How have you been?"

Shippou's face scrunched up and he buried it in her shoulder. "You've been gone for eight days, Lady! Why did you leave me? Why did you run away?"

Eight days? She was gone for eight days? Kagome shot a look at the passive Rin and rubbed the small boy's back. "It's okay, Shippou. I'm here now."

"But why? How could you leave me?"

Kagome noticed how Rin's face grimaced and hesitated as she said, "It's okay, Shippou. I won't ever leave you again."

_Yes you will. _Kagome stiffened and shot another glance at Rin, whose head was bowed as if she heard the voice too.

Shippou's face perked up and he grinned. "Have you heard about the ball, Lady Kagome?"

"Ball?"

"Yes. Lord Inuyasha planned it on the day you would get back from your...umm...'vacation', as he put it."

Kagome frowned. "He did, did he?" Great, _I hate balls._

"Yep!" He nodded his head then he frowned slightly. "He's been such a terrible mess since you left." This caused Kagome's frown to crease deeper. "Always moping around and acting all depressed. I really don't know what's wrong with him. I mean, you shouldn't mean that much to him; he's never bitten you!"

Kagome grimaced and her eyes became sad. "Yeah, never bit me." She put the now silent fox down. "Go play with Rin, Shipp. I've got things I need to do." Kagome walked away and Shippou's face grew hard.

"You didn't have to be so mean, Shippou," Rin chastised.

"Shut up, Rin."

* * *

_My Dearest Kagome,_

_I want to hear all about your stay at the Takahashi Castle. I hear it's a beautiful place. May I come visit you some time? Anyway, on to more important stuff. I'm sure Anamaya told you of your father's war? Horrible, isn't it? Darn Nani is starting another one and all we can do is play by his rules. His forces have already invaded our most southern border, faster than predicted, and now your father is forced to leave three days earlier. Even my beloved, Kinaich has been drafted into the war. It tears my heart to say this but Kaede and I have talked a bit and both feel this is all horribly wrong; something terrible is about to happen. I don't mean to hurt you, Kagome, just to keep you informed._

_I wish for you so much, my Kagome. We all miss you terribly. Even Inaru misses you. He had just learned to speak, quite loudly might I add, and all he talks about is you. He keeps asking where you are and why you left and it hurts me to have to lie to him. I know this is horrible to do, to think of myself at a time like this, but I'm so terribly lonely without my Kinaich._

_I'm also sure you've heard of your mother's "condition." Four weeks into the pregnancy and she's already complaining about the baby. Kaede thinks it's going to be a boy, I'm going for a girl. I know your mother doesn't say much or have much emotion when she does, but I want you to know that she cares for you and misses you deeply - I can tell from the way the room changes when she walks in and the way she roams the castle at night._

_I send our love and kisses and my wish to visit is still up. I've always wanted to meet a vampire._

_Auntie Momiji and Inaru._

Kagome sighed and folded back the letter, staring down at the perfectly wrapped package on her bed. Somehow, she knew exactly what is was going to be. She sighed again and picked up the second folded letter. Only three words marred the white paper.

_Keep her safe._

Kagome's face scrunched up. What had Kaede meant by that? Putting the thought and piece of paper in her drawer, Kagome reached for the package and pulled the twine loose. Laying there, in the middle of the brown wrapping paper, was the lavender dress Kaede loved and a note on top that said, _Sorry, but I loved it. Kaede._

Tears flowed from Kagome's eyes as she clutched the lavender dress and fell against her bed.

* * *

"She's back! She's back! Lord Inuyasha! She's back!" Shippou cried as he plowed through Lord Inuyasha's study, where Lord Inuyasha, himself, laid on his sofa; head over the edge and feet in the air.

"I know, Shippou, I know." The hand over his eyes never moved. Shippou scowled and stomped over to the depressed vampire prince.

"What's your problem? She's finally back after eight days and all you say is 'I know'?"

Inuyasha looked at him with sleepless eyes.

"Where's the ball you promised? You knew exactly where she was and you never even went to her? What if she got hu-"

"She didn't get hurt! I would have known," Inuyasha defended and sat up on the sofa.

"But what if?" Shippou pushed and sat down next to him.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away. "She didn't. I wouldn't have allowed it."

"Oh, but you allow yourself to scare the living life out of her by licking up her blood. She knows we are vampires, Inuyasha, and that puts her on edge even more. I can tell the way her heart speeds up when she thinks about it. I know, okay, and you're not making it any better."

Inuyasha's face scowled. "I liked it better when you didn't talk."

"Yes," Shippou said, "Now about this ball."

* * *

Wow, okay that took alot out of me. I'm so sorry for taking forever to update. I've had alot of things going on in my life. I will update as soon as possible, actually I'm going to start the next chapter right now.

bbgirl15


	12. Four Souls?

Summary: She remembered the feeling of the man's presence. The hatred it held. She greatly feared for her child's safety as the man held her close. All hope drained that very instant. "What are you doing here?" he said, this time in a hoarse whisper, "What do you want?" The man didn't look up at them as he ran his thumb over the child's lips. He whispered, "Her." InuKag

**Here you go, Daniela. **_**I miss your emails. **_**I'm sorry, but I've made a little exception to your personality just to fit the rest of my story.**

Notes:

"talking out loud"

_thinking in head_

Title: Commanding the Prince

Chapter: Four Souls?

* * *

A light knock sounded at the wooden door. The priest garbed in purple robes looked up from his studies as his name was called, "Miroku-sama? Miroku-sama, are you in there?" the fluttery voice asked quietly.

"Yes, Nia, what is it?" Miroku questioned his apprentice. She was a very petite girl with a caring attitude. Even though, normally, he did not teach women, he made an exception for her.

"Somebody is here to see you," she replied as he slowly got up to open the door until she continued, "She claims to be your cousin." Miroku froze...Oh no, he thought and rubbed at his temples before hiding behind his Kami statue, praying. Why hadn't Inuyasha warned him?

"Nia! Don't let her in! Send her away!"

"Awe, Miroku-_sama_," his cousin's voice teased. "Is that how you treat your family?" She asked as she pushed the door open and looked about the small hut, her dark brown eyes analyzing anything and everything, calculating, just like the hunter she came to be. She smiled warmly at the statue that housed Miroku and shrugged her fit shoulders, making her light brown hair flutter around her. "No matter," her lips formed each word perfectly, "I've come to see Sango anyway." The woman turn to leave and her tight leather outfit moved with her body.

Miroku gulped as he eyed the many daggers placed about her body and the very sharp and very dangerous sword at her hip, the light gleaming off its magnificent blade.

* * *

"Oh, no, no, no!" Sango rubbed her forehead as she walked into the ballroom. "I wanted the candles placed around the border of the room." The servants quickly fixed their mistake - "I need it to give the room a more romantic feel." - and then went back to working on the decorations for the ball.

"Sango, must I come to the ball tonight...er...later?" Kagome corrected herself with a puzzled expression as she followed Sango out another door into the busy kitchen. Even after so long her days and nights refused to separate from each other. Maybe it was because she wasn't ready to let go of the human part of her.

"Yes, Lady Kagome, you _must_ come to the ball. Lord Inuyasha will be expecting you." Sango turned her head and winked at the sullen Kagome. Somehow, Kagome figured Sango knew something she didn't and eyed her warily.

"Great."

"Sango! Darling!" a light teasing voice boomed above the noise of the kitchen. Everybody stopped and Sango squealed with joy before running toward the beautiful woman at the door.

"Master Dani!" The two embraced before letting go and slamming a fist against their chests. Kagome stared in awe and watched the two companions as they perfromed some sort of ritual between close friends. "It's been so long? What brings you here?"

The woman laughed, "Can't I see my best pupil?" Sango gave the woman a skeptical look. "Okay, okay. I heard Inuyasha was having a ball for some...girl of his."

Sango's smile dropped and Kagome's frown deepened. Some girl? "Dani," Sango pointed toward Kagome. "That is Lady Kagome, Inuyasha's _guest_."

Kagome eyed the woman's many daggers as she gracefully floated closer, eyeing Kagome as well. She was beautiful, Kagome realized, they were all beautiful. Every single one of them was perfect, inhuman statues of some unknown god or goddess and she was left alone as the raw meat. The woman had shoulder-length light brown hair and deep brown eyes. Her envious body was covered in tight leather. "She's human..." The woman said incrediously after a moment.

"Yes, I'm _human_," Kagome scuffed, lifting her head a bit. The woman started.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I just...I just thought...Oh, never mind." She stuck out her hand. "The name's Daniela, but you can call me Dani." She smiled brightly and all dislike Kagome held for the girl melted.

"I'm Kagome." She grabbed the woman's hand in a firm grip and shook it.

"I like that!" Dani laughed, "A girl who actually knows how to shake a hand!" She patted Kagome's shoulder lightly and Kagome smiled a small smile. "Sango," she glanced back at the grinning Sango. "Where is that dog vampire anyway? I do need to say a few words to that boy." She patted Kagome again.

Sango placed a hand to her chin. "I'm not sure, but I bet we could probably find him. Afterall, we do have a lot to catch up on." She looked at Kagome. "Think you can get along without me for a while?"

Kagome sighed but nodded her head anyways. Sango smiled and the two walked out of the kitchen. Now what was she going to do all day?

_Visit the monk._

Kagome fingered the broken necklace inside her pocket. Might as well.

* * *

"Yeah, smart Kagome. Listen to the voice inside your head." Kagome talked to herself as she stumbled up the steep path which she _hoped_ led to the monk's shrine. "_'Visit the monk.' _Sure why not? I mean how completely _insane_ am I? I'm just living in a castle full of vampires ready to suck me dry, hearing voices inside my head, _LISTENING _to them, _and_ falling in love with someone who will never love me back." She said the last part so quietly even she wasn't sure she said it.

Kagome's pace slowed as unwanted thoughts and pictures invaded her mind. Like the time when she was trying to sneak a peak at Inuyasha in the dojo and how he caught her in the act. Kagome sighed. It was like he was always aware of her every move just like she was always aware that he was in a room. His presence was so...demanding.

She found herself fingering the jewel again and remembered why she was out here; Kagome picked up the pace. If anybody knew why the jewel was glowing it had to be Kaede, but she wasn't here right now so all she had was the lecherous monk at the top of the hill. Kagome sighed, already hardening her nerves against the coming

onslaught of perverted comments and assaults.

Finally reaching the top, Kagome peered out at the somewhat deserted shrine where the monk and his female apprentice lived. She was completely skeptical about that and didn't understand how Sango has dealt with it for so long expecially considering how he treated her the last time she was here. Hey, if Sango won't admit her feelings whose Kagome to criticize? They both live in the same predicament, except...the monk wanted her back. Kagome sighed and scanned the area again.

"Miroku-sama," she called to the surrounding trees. Not even the birds answered, see even they were sleeping! Kagome huffed and marched over to the shrine and to peak inside the monk's hut. "Miroku-sama?" He was nowhere to be seen. She sighed, fluffed her dress, and steeled herself for the hike down the hill. Which should be easy as long as she doesn't fall on her face and the moon didn't get covered by the clouds.

"Princess Kagome?"

Surprised, Kagome spun and met the handsome priest as he walked out from behind the shrine, sleeves rolled up, wiping his hands on a towel. "Oh, Miroku-sama. I was looking for you."

He smiled a little half-smile, "Oh, really? What might I be able to do for you?" She knew this was coming and Kagome kept her face calm.

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me a little about this jewel." Kagome pulled the gem out of her pocket and held it out to him in the palm of her hand. His smile faded as his eyes landed on the pink rock. "I was wondering if you could tell me what it was."

He took a cautious step forward. "You...don't know?" Miroku glanced up at her for a fleeting second then back down at the jewel. "Oh, Kagome dear. Can I touch it?" He shook his head quickly and stood up straight. "No, don't let me. Who knows what will happen."

Kagome stood in shock. "Miroku-sama? What is it?" She closed her fingers around the jewel and pulled it close to her chest.

His purple eyes locked into hers. "Come inside the hut, Princess Kagome. We have much to discuss."

Kagome followed, confused beyond belief. _What is this jewel? Why is it so special? _

Miroku sat on a thin pillow on the ground and motioned for her to do the same. She hesitated and he said, "It's okay, Kagome. This is very important and I won't hurt you." Kagome sighed. _Of course he wouldn't hurt her; he's a monk!_

"Miroku? What is it?" She asked, dropping the formalities.

He took a deep breath and said, "Kagome dear. That jewel," he pointed to her clenched hand and she loosened it, holding it out to him. "is the Shikon no Tama."

It pulsed in her hand. "The...Jewel of Four Souls? It can't be." Kagome watched it as the gem pulsed again, the pink swirling behind the glassy surface. "I thought it was lost years ago, just a bedtime story."

"Not even close."

Kagome glanced up at the monk in question, but brought her eyes back to the jewel. "Why would I have it though? None of my family are priestesses." Her mind drifted to Kaede and the rumor of her long dead sister, Kikyo.

"Are you sure?"

Every child knew the story. It's been told for generations. How the brave, powerful, Priestess Midoriko battled the evil demon and locked herself and it inside the jewel where their battle resides internally, forever... until someone decides how her fate should end.

"Aramitama. Nigimitama. Kushimitama. Sakimitama."

"Yes. The four souls."

Kagome dropped her head into her hands. "How can this be? It doesn't make any sense. How did _I_ get the jewel?"

Miroku cleared his throat. "It has been said, after Midoriko created the Shikon no Tama, her apprentice Priestess Kikyo - " A jolt passed through Kagome and a hum started in her head. " - inherited the Jewel and kept it safe for many years. Untill...she fell in love with a demon and her soul turned dark, she was slain and the Jewel was then turned to her younger sister. That's all we knew, but now you have it. So you must be related to Priestess Kikyo...or possibly even Priestess Midoriko." The humming grew louder, almost painful and Kagome clutched her head harder.

For some reason, Kagome grew angry. "It's not possible! I don't have any powers! I'm not special or amazing or anything!" Miroku sat and let her vent. "I'm just Kagome! I'm not some powerful priestess. I can't do anything..." Her mood drifted and she glanced out the window.

"Kagome...-"

She stood up quickly. "The ball's about to start; I can't be late." She stuffed the jewel back into her pocket and left, heading down the hill.

Miroku sighed. "That poor girl."

* * *

"So...I was thinking this yellow one? What about you, Lady Kagome?" Kagome turned her head slightly to look at the yellow dress Sango held.

"Yeah, that's really pretty Sango. I'm positive you'll look beautiful in it." She gave a forced smile and Sango's dropped.

"I was thinking it would look really pretty on you, though?"

Kagome winced inwardly at the look on Sango's face. "Thank you, Sango, really, but...yellow's just not really my color. 'Ya know what I mean?"

Sango's face brightened. "Of course I know. How about...um - this teal color? That's real pretty. Goes great with your eyes, don't you think?"

Kagome brought her face back from the window and smiled at the woman's motives. "Sango, really. It's okay. I don't need to borrow any of your dresses. I kind of have one of my own..."

She laughed. "I figured...but...Oh never mind! Go get that dress! I want to see it on you and do your hair!" Sango shooed Kagome out of the room. "Go on. Go. Hurry back. And don't try to run away! I will find you!" She called after the fleeing princess.

Kagome sighed. She had long decided she was going to wear Kaede's lavender dress to the ball and she'd rather have her hair down and loose... Maybe she'll just accidently forget to go back to Sango's room...

"Lady Kagome!" Rin ran down the hall in a sky blue kimono, her hair the same as always. She stopped right in front of Kagome and beamed a magnificent smile. "Are you ready for the ball?"

Kagome smiled. "I was just about to go change."

"Oh, may I come?"

"Of course you can." They started toward Kagome's chambers.

"So... What color is your dress going to be?"

Kagome sighed but couldn't help a smile. Rin wasn't much for small talk...

"Did you know too?"

"Know what?" She adverted her eyes.

"The jewel."

The girl coughed. "Oh...that..."

Kagome sighed again and rolled her eyes. "Yes, that."

"Well...we all suspected..."

"How?"

Rin looked up at Kagome. "Do you know that one hallway? Where you were roaming and the jewel started to glow and Sango called for you and then you guys crashed into each other?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Uh...yes... How did you -?"

Rin waved her hand as if dismissing the question. "No body has been inside that wing in three thousand years, Lady Kagome."

"Three thousand... but... What?" Kagome was completely confused now.

"You know the story of Midoriko right?" Kagome nodded and Rin continued. "She is the last known person to ever walk down those halls, Lady Kagome." Kagome blinked, her mouth agape. "She blocked it with her spiritual power just before she left to battle the demon that threatened the land."

Shaking her head, Kagome asked, "But why did she block it off? What's back there?"

"I don't know for sure; the only other person who has been back there is Lord Inu-no-tashio himself, and he died, many, many years ago." Rin pulled at her sleeve. "But it is said that there are objects of unimaginable power and I assume she blocked it so no body of evil intent got their hands on them."

Kagome frowned. "Oh, like what?"

"I heard there are swords that can kill a hundred demons in one strike, heal any illness, and raise the dead. There's a bow so powerful that it creates it's own arrows out of the elements around it."

"Really? Wow, that's amazing, Rin."

The little girl nodded and looked up at her in concern. "I'm glad you didn't touch anything, Lady Kagome. I don't like the thought of you getting hurt." They stopped in front of Kagome's room. She nodded before opening her door.

"Yeah, me too. I'll see you at the ball then?"

"Of course, Lady Kagome." And the little girl skipped down the hall.

Kagome sat on her bed. "Oh, boy."

* * *

Eh, not sure if I wanted to continue this chapter farther or not. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Updating as soon as possible.

bbgirl15

Aramitama - courage

Nigimitama - friendship

Kushimitama - wisdom

Sakimitama - love


End file.
